Forever Mine
by lovingmrgrey
Summary: A new love story for everyone's favorite couple. Expect lots of fun and drama! Making some character changes but nothing too far fetched or drastic, it's all for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Mine -Chapter 1**

 **This is my second fan fiction, just thought I would try a new fan fiction love story for everyone's favorite 50 Shades couple. I do not own anything, just having fun. These characters belong to E.L. James!**

 **Christian POV**

I don't know how I let Mia talk me into going to dinner with her tonight; I guess my baby sister has me wrapped around her finger. "Taylor get the car, we are meeting Mia at Rizzo's for dinner."

"Rizzo's Sir?" He asked surprised.

"Yes."

My family won't stop raving about this restaurant. All I've heard is that it is a smaller family owned Italian restaurant. We finally arrive and the hostess takes me to the table where my bubbly sister is waiting. She leaps into my arms, "Christian! I've missed you."

"It really hasn't been that long has it?"

"That hurts; it has been almost a month."

Oh yeah I've been avoiding going over to the grey manor because shit hit the fan when my parents found out about Elena and my lifestyle. The only good that came out of that is that my family knows that I'm not gay. I have cut all ties with Elena and I haven't had a sub in 4 months, which is way too long. I need to get a new sub soon; I can't take jerking off anymore.

I'm getting annoyed because the waiter brought us our beverages but she hasn't come to take our order. I was of course ready to order but Mia takes a lot of time to make a damn choice. But damn it has been almost 10 minutes and this waitress is nowhere to see be seen.

"My name is Ana; I will be your server. Are you both ready to order?" I finally look over to see the young lady with an angelic voice. She is a Goddess with the most enchanting sea blue eyes, dressed like a business woman and not a waitress. By what she is wearing there is no way she bought that on a waitress's salary, I wonder if she already has a Dom. She is about 5'5, long thick chestnut hair, and perfect full lips. She hardly has any make up on and looks like a model. I need to stop staring at this beautiful woman before I get a hard on while out with my little sister.

Mia asks, "We are ready but we already have a waitress, her name was Jennifer. Not that I mind you, I just didn't want you to get your tables mixed up."

She smiles, "Oh thank you honey, Jennifer had to leave early because she had a situation come up at home. So I have taken over her tables for the rest of the evening."

This gorgeous creature is so kind and she hasn't even looked over at me, that is so rare. Maybe she is lesbian or she is very loyal to her Dom. I can't believe her Dom let's her work in a restaurant as a waitress no less.

Mia says, "I will take the Shrimp Scampi."

Ana smiles, "Great choice, one of my favorites." Then she finally looks at me and asks, "And what can I get for you sir?"

I wish I could tell her what I would really like from her _"On your knees with my cock in your luscious mouth"_ I think. Better not say that though, might get us kicked out of here. No bat of the eyelashes or anything. Wow, the one fucking waitress I want to flirt with me treats me like a common asshole. It actually feels kind of nice though. "I will take the Lasagna." I smile

She smiles back, "I will put that in right away. I will bring out your salad and breadsticks now unless you prefer it with entrees?"

I say, "Now is fine, thank you Ana."

"You are very welcome Sir."

I love the way she said Sir, it definitely made my cock twitch. After we have finished eating, I am shocked this has been the best dinner I have ever had. Ana comes back to check on us. "How was everything?"

I smile, "it was perfect, just amazing."

Mia says, "Yes, this is my favorite restaurant."

Ana smiles so big like she really takes pride in working here, I really admire that. I couldn't imagine being a server.

Ana asks, "Would you like some dessert?"

Mia asks, "Yes, but what is better the Tiramisu or the Cheesecake?"

Ana laughs, "Well I'm kind of a chocoholic, so my favorite thing in this whole restaurant is my nana's chocolate mousse cake. But I hear the other two are great."

Mia says, "I love chocolate! I will take that."

I say, "Make that two chocolate mousse cakes."

After eating that heavenly cake once again I am shocked, it was the best cake I have ever had.

Ana has come to check on us again and I ask for the check.

She smiles "It's on me sir, I feel really bad that Jennifer didn't even tell you that she was leaving."

"I appreciate that offer but it is not necessary, I wouldn't feel right about that."

She stands firm, "Well I wouldn't feel right about you paying when you had to wait for a long period of time because she forgot to tell one of my other servers to cover her table."

"I'm Christian Grey I can afford to pay for my meal."

She looks at me like she has no freaking clue who I am, "If you insist, Mr. Grey."

After she brings my receipt, "Are you the manager?" I ask.

She smiles, "I'm actually the owner, I came to check on the restaurant this evening and they were slammed so I offered to help out."

I smile, "That is great, and this is a lovely restaurant you have here. The very best Italian food I have ever had."

"Thank you, it was my grandmother's and she left it for me. My name is Anastasia Steele."

Mia asks, "Wait, aren't you also like a best-selling author?"

Ana blushes a beautiful pink color, "Yes" she says sheepishly.

Then she says, "I hope you have a great evening guys, come back soon! You are a cute couple."

I let out a loud laugh, "Couple, this is my little sister."

Ana laughs, "I'm sorry, I just assumed because you didn't look alike."

Mia laughs, "We were both adopted."

Ana says, "I'm so embarrassed, sorry."

I say, "Don't be, it was quite adorable Anastasia."

Adorable, did I Christian fucking Grey use that word. A word used for fucking puppies and babies. I like the way her name rolls off my tongue and I notice she liked it too. Mia gives me an inquisitive look.

"Thank you Mr. Grey and Miss Grey! You have been a joy this evening."

 **Ana POV**

Oh my God the way my name rolled off his tongue with his perfect smooth voice. I didn't know God like men existed in real life. Most of the evening I couldn't even look at him because of his captivating light gray eyes. I felt like I was going to pass out the whole evening, my body felt like it was on fire. This Adonis is the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. I need to get out of here, I make sure the manager gives any of the tips I earned to Jennifer once she comes back in. When walking to my SUV, I see Christian about to get into an SUV. He sees me and our eyes lock, he decides to come over to me before I get in.

"Ana, would you please have dinner with me tomorrow evening?" He actually looks nervous.

I look at him shocked, did this GQ model God ask me on a date, "Umm sure."

"Can't wait" he says with a huge smile on his face.

 **Let me know what you think, then I will know if I should continue this or not. Have a wonderful weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you so much for your help and patience with this chapter! This won't happen again, no more chapter re-writes.**

 **Wow thank you guys for the follows,favs , and reviews! It is very much appreciated!**

 **I made a pinterest page for my stories, you can check it out here :pinterest/** **lovingmrgrey/**

 **Christian POV**

Ana and I exchanged cell phone numbers before leaving. I go straight to work out with Claude for a couple hours to burn all this excess energy. Ana is a breath of fresh air; I don't know why I assumed she was a sub just because she had expensive clothing. I realized after talking to her more that she definitely wasn't into the lifestyle. I can still see her sparkling blue eyes, but what I can't stop thinking about was her beautiful smile. That is usually something I find annoying with girls but with Ana it felt comforting, like it was genuine.

After getting to Escala and changing into some comfortable clothes, I grab some wine then head to my study to work. What the hell am I doing? I don't date. She isn't going to want to be a submissive and I can't see her doing it either and I know I need control. I get out my Blackberry and call Flynn.

"Hello Christian"

"Flynn, I need to talk to you soon"

"I'm out of town for the weekend but we can talk right now."

"I don't know what to do, I met a girl, her name is Anastasia and I need her to be mine. I don't think she will accept me or my lifestyle."

"Where did you meet Anastasia?"

"I met her at a restaurant, what the fuck does that matter?"

"How do you know she wouldn't be into that kind of lifestyle?"

I sigh, "By her personality, sweet innocent type. What people would call a good girl."

"You haven't had a sub in 4 months Christian, have you ever considered that those agreements never worked because deep down you want more. That it isn't fulfilling this deep need."

I laugh, "If I wanted more I could have easily had more, what I need is control!"

"Then why haven't you found a new sub?"

"I guess it has lost some interest because the girls are all just the same. Yes I know that is what I want but they always want more and I don't do more."

"So what are you going to do about Anastasia?"

"Give her the best fuck of her life and then give her the contract."

"Doesn't that seem a little unfair to take advantage of her before she knows what she's in for?"

I groan, "I guess, but that is the only way she can see what I have to offer without scaring her off first."

"I think you should re-think that choice, it could turn into an ugly situation."

"Fine, fuck I will figure this out on my own."

"Call me if you need me. Day or night Christian."

"Thanks Flynn."

I can't do this, she deserves someone better. I don't want to taint her with my twisted lifestyle. She's too perfect for that. I have to let her go. I don't even really know her but this stings.

I text her to call it off.

Taylor enters my study, "Sir, Elliot is here to see you."

Fuck what is it with my siblings tonight, I haven't seen him them in a month and they have to act like it is some big fucking deal. "Send him in Taylor."

He strolls in, "Hey Christian, we should go to a club tonight?"

I huff, "I'm busy, you should have called it would have saved yourself a trip here."

I see the disappointment in his face and I actually feel bad.

"You know clubs aren't really my scene Lelliot"

He pleads, "Oh come on, and please just this once act your age."

"Fine but I'm not going to stay longer than an hour."

"Drew is meeting us there"

Andrew Spencer is a friend of the family; he is the son of Michael Spencer. He is a partner at my father's law firm. I guess besides my family, he is one of my only friends. Not like we talk all the time but we get a long and would be considered friends. He and Elliot hang out a lot more than I hang out with either of them.

On the drive there Elliot asks, "What's wrong? You seem more distracted and upset than you usually are?"

I never talk about personal stuff with my family; I know I should try to let them in. They have proven they love me no matter how fucked up I am.

"I went to dinner with Mia and I met this woman, I can't stop thinking about her. I asked her out and we exchanged numbers but I cancelled because the more I thought about it, I know she wouldn't want to be involved in my kind of relationship."

"Well you never know until you ask, you would be surprised what some chicks are into. Usually the more sweet and shy they are the crazier they are in the sack." He says.

"I'm really good at reading people and I know she wouldn't be into it." I frown at the thought.

"Well why don't you try dating her, regular fucking is just as good I bet."

I laugh, "Dating is not something I know, or want to try. Let's just drop it, I can't change who I am and I wouldn't expect her to that either."

"Brother that isn't who you are. It has been a way of coping for you but it isn't who you are. I wish you could see yourself the way we see you." He says with sincerity, talking like that is totally not like Elliot at all but it feels nice to know he doesn't see me as a monster.

"I'm trying Ell."

 **Ana POV**

I can't believe I just agreed to go on a date with a guy I don't even know. But who could have honestly said no to that sexy smile of his, who the hell is Christian Grey. The way he said it confident that I should know right away who he was; maybe he is an actor or model. Well it has been almost a year since my break up with Liam. I get home and Kate is all dressed up in a dress to kill. I laugh, "Big date?"

Kate laughs, "Ana, of course you forgot. You promised we would go out tonight, dancing and hot guys' equals a perfect Friday night."

Before I can respond I get a text from Christian and I feel the familiar butterflies in my stomach.

" **Sorry Anastasia I can't make it tomorrow. Maybe another time." C***

My stomach drops, he just blew me off. I knew it was too good to be true. I know that I'm an attractive girl but he is way out of my league. Oh well as my Nana used to say, "His loss baby girl." I wish I could feel that way right now but this man has rattled me.

I text back, **"No problem, hope you have a good night Christian : )" A***

Kate whines, "Earth to Ana! Are we still on for tonight? Jose is going to meet us there."

It's my turn to whine, "I'm so tired, I just wanted to take a hot bath lounge around and eat ice cream."

Kate laughs, "That is almost the most pathetic thing I have ever heard!"

I laugh, "I know, but seriously you are going to hang with us for like two seconds before you find 'the one…. For right now anyways', then I'm going to be stuck with Jose's 'Ana you should at least give us a shot'"

Kate laughs, "Oh just fuck him and get it over with."

I gasp, "Eww Kate, we have been best friends since 1st grade and I don't see him like that."

"Oh come on Ana, everyone wants to mess around with their best friend at least once."

I laugh, "You are one of my best friends and I don't want to mess around with you."

"You are such a bitch, if I was a bi I would totally mess around with you."

"Have you already started drinking Kate?"

She giggles, "Maybe just a little, now you have to go to make sure I get there safely"

I groan, "You sneaky little biatch!"

Kate squeals, "Yay, no more pining over Little Dick Liam! Let me choose your outfit for tonight!"

I crack up, Kate is crazy but she is the best friend anyone could ask for. We head over to my closet and I know I'm going to regret letting her be my stylist for tonight. She chooses a little red dress by Herve Leger paired with some Jimmy Choo black pumps.

We end up taking a cab to the club because we had a few drinks before we left the condo; we have lived together since college. We get to the club and Jose greets both of us with a big hug. His eyes rake my body long enough to make me uncomfortable. "Wow, Ana you look incredible tonight."

"Thanks Jose, how was your photo shoot last week?"

"It went very well, I have good news. I got a show booked at the exhibit coming up."

"Oh wow that's awesome congrats!"

"It is in a couple weeks, will you be able to make it?"

I smile, "Of course I will."

We drink and dance, a couple guys try to hit on me but I wasn't interested. They were just a bunch of drunken frat boys. The only man I can think about is Christian, with his electrifying gray eyes and a face worthy of its own coin or dollar bill. They might as well name a country after him. I laugh at my own thoughts because I am totally being pathetic. He totally blew me off, what an asshole.

I sit on one the stools at the bar to order a drink and someone takes the seat next to me. I look over to see a very handsome young man with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hi there, may I buy you a drink?" he says with a smile that would make any woman go weak in the knees.

I smile back, "Sure, nice to meet you. My name is Ana Steele."

He gives me a soft but firm handshake, "So nice to meet you too, I'm Drew Spencer and I have to warn you I am really bad at this stuff." He laughs and I giggle.

"Well don't feel bad, I am just as bad at this. My best friend has to drag me here." I state.

He laughs, "That is funny, the same with me. My friend Elliot is always like I need you here to be my wingman."

I smile, "Let me guess he ditches you within a couple minutes of getting here?"

We both laugh and he says, "Yup that is how that usually goes down."

We still haven't broke eye contact and the bartender comes over, "What can I get you to drink?"

He orders a beer and I order a Cosmo.

Drew asks, "What do you do?"

I joke, "Lots of things" we both laugh.

"Seriously though, I'm a novelist and manage my grandmother's restaurant."

He looks genuinely interested, "That sounds amazing."

"It is pretty amazing so far, what about you?"

He says, "I'm a lawyer, nothing too exciting."

"We will have to see if you can win an argument with me counselor." I wink and he laughs.

"I know that I would be on the losing end of that argument." He says.

After we finish our drinks he asks, "So would you care to dance with me Ana?"

I smile, "I thought you would never ask."

We get out to the dance floor and he is an awesome dancer, we are laughing and having a great time. I feel someone tap my shoulder and feel a shock run through me. I turn to see Christian eyes blazing.

He asks Drew and I, "May I cut in?"

"No that's okay."

I decide to dig the knife in further I smirk as I spit his words back at him "Maybe another time."

 **Please review and let us know what you think! As soon as we get enough feedback we will post the next chapter. We like our story to be interactive with you all!**

 **XOXO Sarah, Samantha and Annas2112**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 13**

 **This chapter contains some Mature material. Don't forget to check out pinterest /lovingmrgrey/**

 **Christian POV**

" _Maybe another time"_ I head back over to the bar and order a drink. I can't take my eyes off of them dancing and laughing on the dance floor. No one has ever talked to me like that, who does she think she is? She is mine! What am I even saying? What is this girl doing to me? I know I should leave this club but I can't.

I am this close to dragging her off into the restroom to show her that she is mine. I will start by spanking her perfect ass for her behavior on the dance floor, then for her smart mouth. Then I will fuck her so hard she will see stars, she will have trouble walking out of here when I am through with her.

Elliot comes over to the bar after using the restroom.

"Damn bro look at the Hottie that Drew landed?" he states and I have the urge to punch him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up Elliot" I spew.

He apologizes, "My bad, man"

I watch as Drew pulls Ana off to the side and fuck I know he going to make his move. I know I will lose my mind if she leaves here with him. I head straight over there like a man on a mission and pull Ana into my arms and crush my lips onto her perfect soft lips. She doesn't stop me either, I slip my tongue into her mouth and it just makes me crave more and more. She taste so sweet, her scent is intoxicating. I hear her whimper and she pushes me away and slaps me across the face.

"How dare you?!" She shouts at me.

I'm so pissed that she actually fucking slapped me but strangely I'm aroused by this beautiful hot headed woman. Before I can even say a word she is gone. I tell my brother that I am leaving but he is too busy with some blonde girl. I've made my decision I'm going to make her my submissive. I'm Christian Grey; there isn't anything or anyone that is going to stand in my way. I thought she was all innocent and sweet, that still might be true but I think Miss Steele has a bit of a naughty side and I'm willing to put money on it. I can't wait to get her in my play room tied to my bed while I fuck her brains out.

I toss and turn all night thinking about Ana, what she is doing to me? I wonder if it feels like this because she is the first woman to resist me. I don't know but I'm going to find out because I will have her one way or another. In the morning I call to have roses sent to her at the restaurant since I don't have her address because Welch is taking forever on her background check. A few hours later while I working in my study I get a text from her.

" **Thank you for the roses, stalking is illegal you know." A***

I laugh, Ana and her smart mouth.

" **You're welcome Anastasia; I'm going to put you over my knee for that smart little mouth of yours." C***

I anxiously wait for her next text.

" **lol I would like to see you try Christian ;)" A***

This woman is trying to kill me, getting me all riled up. She has just made me want to spank her even more. What I wouldn't give to spank her perfect ass until it is a perfect shade of pink. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

" **I will pick you up for dinner at 7pm"C***

" **I believe our plans have been put on hold indefinitely Mr. Grey." *A**

She is just toying with me and I love every fucking second of it. I feel like a pathetic teenager waiting for these texts, I know I must be grinning like an iddiot.

" **Ana, don't make me use my stalker ways to get you here. C***

" **Fine, 7pm I will meet you at the restaurant. I think you might need to talk to someone about these stalkerish tendencies of yours." A***

I chuckle; she is too damn cute and funny.

" **My place Escala Penthouse, the code is 5117. I do speak to my shrink all the time about them." C***

A response comes within a minute.

" **Sir, with all due respect I think you need a second opinion :P"A***

I laugh and think about how much it turns me on that she called me sir, God I need her so bad.

" **Dr. Flynn is my third opinion, can't wait for tonight ;)" C***

" **See you later Christian ; ) " A***

It is around lunch time and I'm still in my study working. Gail is amazing so I know she probably has some food in the fridge I can warm up. I pull out a container of my favorite mac n cheese and heat it up in the microwave. My phone rings and it is Andrea.

"Grey" I answer.

"Mr. Grey, everything is set up for catering for this evening. The restaurant will have dinner delivered by 7:15pm."

"Sounds good"

"Do you need anything else Mr. Grey?" She asks, Andrea is by far the best PA anyone could ask for. She is irreplaceable.

"That is all, thank you."

"You're welcome Sir." She sounds shocked.

I dress casual in a black button up shirt and dark wash jeans. I make sure there is some light music in the background. Finally dinner time comes around and when Taylor escorts Ana into the dining room I have to catch my breath. She looks stunning in a low cut black lacy V-neck tank top, tight blue jeans and black pumps. She greets me with a kiss on the check, "Good evening Christian"

"Good Evening Anastasia, you look beautiful" I smile.

She smiles, "Please call me Ana. Mmm something smells good, did you cook?"

I laugh, "If by cook you mean had it delivered then yes I did. We are having Pasta alla Vongole."

She laughs, "Sounds great, come on you can't be that bad of a cook?"

"I would probably burn the place down." I pout.

"You know I could teach a few things in the kitchen." She states.

I smirk, "You can teach me how to heat things up in the kitchen and I will teach you how to heat things up elsewhere."

She blushes taking a deep breath and I lean in to kiss her but stop halfway and she leans in waiting. I say, "I don't know, I don't want to get slapped again."

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. I'm this close to just tearing her clothes off and fucking her on the table right here right now. I'm losing all control with this seductive siren. Her hands are in my hair while we continue devouring each other's mouths. She moans and I grab her ass and pull her even closer to me and she gasps. My hand roams to her breast over her shirt and I can already feel her hardened nipple.

She giggles and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"We better eat before the food gets cold" She smiles and I laugh and say, "I forgot about the food." We sit and eat this delicious meal together.

"So tell me about yourself?" I ask.

"I love to read, write, cook, run, listen to music. Gosh I don't know" she answers and asks, "What about you?"

I have to actually think about this because I can't exactly say I love to tie up women to flog and cane them. Then fuck them senseless.

"Soaring, sailing, flying, hiking, kick boxing, running, music." I state.

She smiles, "That sounds like fun stuff. Tell me about your family?"

Aww hell couldn't she have just googled all this shit.

Surprisingly I find it easy to talk to her, "I was adopted when I was 4 by Carrick and Grace. She is a doctor and he is a lawyer. My older brother Elliott owns his own construction company. Mia is my little sister; she just came back from culinary school in Italy."

'Wow that is amazing, what field of work are you in?"

I laugh, "Seriously?"

"I really have no clue, are you like a model?" she blushes again.

"I'm the CEO of my own company, Grey Enterprises Holdings INC."

She smiles shyly, "I guess I live under a rock because I haven't heard of it."

My pride is wounded but I guess it is kind of a good thing she doesn't know who I am. It means she isn't interested in my wealth which is usually what people are after.

"Well I spend my days with mergers and acquisitions"

She actually sounds interested, "Sounds interesting, want to tell me more about it?"

I look into her eyes, "I would like to know more about you, how old are you?"

She teases, "It is rude to ask a lady her age but I am 23, how old are you?"

"I am 27, you never told me about your family?"

"I'm an only child, my father died when I was a baby and I was raised by my step-dad Ray, he is amazing. My mother lives in Los Angeles with husband number four. She is an incurable romantic."

We have been finished with dinner for a while so we clear the dishes together. I pour us some wine and we go to continue our conversation in the living room on the love seat. We are sitting close enough for me to take in her sweet scent, she has bewitched me and I can't get enough of her.

Frank Sinatra's witchcraft plays and I turn it up, take her hand in mine, "Dance with me Ana."

We dance and she is looking into my eyes, it is unnerving I feel like she can see straight into my soul. She is a graceful dancer, before the dance is over we are making out again. In our frenzy we are back on the love seat and I have her hands held above her head to keep her from touching my chest. She moans, "Are you going to make love to me Christian?"

"Ana, first of all I don't make love… I fuck hard" I smirk

She looks like she is shocked that I said that but I can tell she is aroused also. "Ana, I don't have traditional type relationships. My tastes are very singular. I want to show you something and I can explain more to you but first I need you to sign my NDA."

She rolls her eyes and I fight my urge to punish her, "Why would you need me to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement?"

"So I can show you my playroom and we can come to an agreement." I state.

She asks, "I won't sign anything, I won't tell anyone anything that you don't want me to. You can take my word for it or I can just leave. Playroom? Like your x-box?"

I laugh, "No Ana, come and remember you can leave at anytime."

Once we get inside there, her eyes are big and she doesn't say a word.

"Please say something." I say nervously.

She asks, "Do you do this to people or do they use this on you?"

"I do this to women who want me to."

She asks, "So you are sadist?"

"No, I'm a dominant."

I show her a few of the items and explain what they are to her.

"So if you have women lined up that are into this, why am I here Christian?" she asks.

"Because I want to do this with you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met. I want you to be my submissive" I state truthfully.

She looks so torn, "What do I get out of this?"

"Me, I would be devoted to you. It's not all pain there is a lot of pleasure involved like you wouldn't believe." I plead.

We leave the playroom and head downstairs to talk about it some more.

"What if I don't want anything to do with this? Does this mean we don't have any kind of relationship at all?" she asks.

"These are the only type relationships I have, please look over the contract and let me know." I state.

I get out the contract I set on the breakfast bar and hand it to her.

"Oh and Ana please you can't mention this to anyone. I have to keep my personal life private and out of the media."

"Of course Christian, you don't have to worry about that. You have given me a lot to think about, I'm going to call it a night."

Oh shit, she is running for the hills. I feel a crushing pain in my chest. I knew I was too much for her.

She gives me a peck on the cheek, "Thank you for this evening. Have a goodnight Christian."

She waits a minute but I can't form a sentence, I just keep looking at her. She is in the foyer waiting for the elevator.

I finally say, "Goodbye Anastasia"

"Bye Christian."

 **Please leave reviews! Thank you for your support! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ana POV**

 **The following weekend…**

All week I have been fighting a battle with my inner Goddess that wants to explore her dirtiest sexual desires and then little old sweet Ana that wants to maintain a successful career, fall madly in love and have a big family. I will not lose myself for any man, I know what I want and to be somebodies sex slave is not one of them. I love sex as much as the next girl but you give a piece of yourself to each person you give yourself to. I won't give myself away with terms and conditions without passion or love involved. Then the little devil in the other corner says _"Live a little Ana, you are young and when will you have another chance with a Greek God!"_

But deep down I knew automatically I could never be Christian's submissive no matter how much I wanted him. I feel such a powerful connection with him but I can't be what he needs. I gave him the rest of the week to contact me to see if he was willing or interested in trying a normal relationship. Trying to make him sweat about it but nothing but radio silence between us. I don't find anything wrong with what he does but it isn't for me. I might enjoy the pleasurable sex but not any kind of punishments. Some women are obviously turned on and into that but I really don't think it is for me especially without a real relationship.

I text him, **"Christian, I looked over the contract and I'm sorry I can't see myself in that kind of relationship. I need more than just a sexual based relationship. I do care for you and would like to be friends." A***

He text back a couple minutes later **, "I understand, thank you for thinking about it. I don't really do the whole friends thing, maybe we could try that." C***

Poor guy secluded guy, it makes me wonder what happened to him. I wonder if his adoptive parents mistreated him and that is why he closes himself off to not having any emotional type relationships with anyone. It is a mystery to me. I offered to be friends with this gorgeous man but that is going to be a trying task. My body has never reacted to someone the way it did with him, however I need to remind myself that giving into those feelings will just lead me down a path that I just don't want to take.

We only had one date and it feels like this is a break up. I thank God we didn't have sex that night because that would have just made everything harder to deal with. I've been on my laptop all day working on my latest novel. I haven't seen Kate much all week; she met a guy at the club the other night and has been at his place almost every night since. Well at least one of us is still having fun.

I put my laptop down and head to the kitchen to check the fridge and pantry to see what groceries I need to buy. Kate walks in the kitchen with a very handsome tall muscular blonde guy with deep blue eyes.

She says, "Ana, this is Elliott. We met at the club last weekend. Elliott this is Ana my best friend!"

I go to shake his hand and he engulfs me in a warm hug. I instantly love his friendly and fun loving nature. He says, "It's nice to meet you Ana, Kate has told me a lot about you."

I laugh, "Oh no should I be worried?"

He laughs, "Oh nothing but good things I promise. Well one bad thing, she did say you work too much."

I smile, "Well that is easy to do when you do what you love."

"Very true Ana Banana." He says.

"I'm actually heading to the store to do some grocery shopping but it was really nice meeting you Elliott!"

"You too. Kate and I wanted to invite you to my place tonight because I'm having a BBQ with some friends and Kate invited my little sister." He asks.

Kate whines, "Please Ana, you need to have some fun and get away from writing and live just a little!"

I agree, "Fine Kate as long as you stop whining."

Elliott and I both laugh as she pouts; he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. I think wow they make a beautiful couple. He is so sweet and affectionate.

First I go to the store to get the groceries, when I get home I start baking desserts for the BBQ tonight. For the get together tonight I choose to wear a light red flower pattern summer dress with some sandals; I put my hair in a braid and sweep it to the side. Kate knocks on my door, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just one second. I just need to find some earrings and grab the desserts I made."

On the drive there Kate and I sing along to music, I love how we can just let loose together. We better not quit our day jobs though because we sound terrible. We laugh when we both butcher a note to one of Usher's songs.

I ask, "What does Elliott do for a living?"

"He is an engineer, he owns his own construction company" she smiles obviously proud of her new boyfriend.

That is strange because I remembered that Christian's brother had the same name and owned his own construction company.

I ask Kate, "What is Elliott's last name?"

"Grey, he is Christian Grey's older brother. Can you believe it?!"

Gosh I really should have googled Christian by now so I could see what the fuss is all about. So what he is the CEO of his own company, big flipping deal?

I laugh, "So what the guy runs his own company, big deal Kate?"

Kate looks at me shocked and laughs, "Ana you need to read more magazines and keep up with the media, he is like America's top billionaire bachelor. He is absolutely brilliant, he dropped out of Harvard and started his company when he was in his early 20's he made his first million within like the first year."

That is really impressive that he was so driven and successful, but honestly he could be poor or the richest man on the planet and it wouldn't make a difference in my decision in being with him or not being with him. There's an intense attraction between us and I felt some kind of connection but it wasn't meant to be. What he wants and needs is not what I can offer.

Kate looks at me concerned, "You look like you have a lot on your mind?"

I laugh, God if Kate only knew what happened with him the other night. She would castrate him.

"Nothing, I've just had a long week." I lie because I don't want to rehash everything. I wonder if Christian is still thinking about me, the way I keep wondering about him. My inner Goddess is still pouting about the possibilities but deep down I know that I could never accept just being a man's play thing for a month or two. Here I go getting worked up again, I tell myself " _Bitch, you need to let this go already."_

We finally get to Elliott's. Everyone is in his beautiful designed back yard. I compliment him, "Elliott, your house is gorgeous, and I love the design!"

He beams at me, "Thank you Ana Banana!"

Kate and I are carrying the desserts in and she says, "Ell, you are going to fall in love with Ana once you taste the desserts she made for tonight"

He smiles, "Aww thank you Ana, you are too sweet. What goodies did you bake me?"

I laugh, "I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I made a bit of everything. Kate would be mad if I didn't make her fave soft baked chocolate chunk cookies. Then I made my Nana's specialty Chocolate Mousse cake."

He looks at everything in amazement, "It looks and smells like perfection." Kate grabs a cookie and he sneaks a bite of it before she does. She laughs, "Oh no you didn't! You need to get your own."

He moans, "Wow those are incredible Ana! You should have your own like bakery or something."

Kate and I laugh, "She owns her own restaurant Ell." Kate states.

"Figures, that is so awesome. What is the name of it?" He asks interested.

"It was my Nana's restaurant; it is called Rizzo's. It's an Italian restaurant." I state proudly.

"I've been there with Mia! We love that restaurant. The best lasagna I've ever had, my little brother loves lasagna I've wanted to take him there for a while but he is always so busy." He states so lovingly, I can tell he really loves Christian.

"Aww thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. My Nana would be very happy to know that I have kept it running to her standards." I smile and feel a bit of sadness because I miss her like crazy.

The back has a deck with two couches to the left with an outdoor fireplace. Then to the right there is a huge dining table. You go down the stairs and there is a breathtaking stone pool. Elliott goes over to the grill to check the food, I see the profile of a hot looking guy in a baseball cap helping him with the food. I see Mia on the couch talking on the phone, she smiles big and waves at Kate and I.

Kate and I sit on the sofa across from her. There is some light fun music in the background but not too loud.

Mia is talking to the person on the phone, "Christian please come to Elliott's we are having a BBQ?"

I think to myself shit I hope he doesn't show up, that will be so awkward.

Mia pouts, "Please big brother, I missed you when I was in Paris and since I have been back I have only seen you twice."

Elliott comes up, "Tell Christian to get his butt over here, that he can put his work off for one night!"

She hangs up the phone and continues to pout, "I don't think he is going to come."

Elliott pats her shoulder, "It's okay Mia, maybe he will come next time."

Mia cries, "It's not okay, I worry about him. He just pushes us further and further away. Mom is devastated that he won't visit because of the way dad reacted."

Elliott shoots her a glare, "Now is not the time to discuss anything like that."

"I wasn't mentioning details, calm down!" she whines.

Mr. Mystery man with the baseball comes up and I see it is Drew.

I smile and he leans down to give me a hug, "Good to see you again Ana"

"It is really good to see you too." I say as my cheeks start to heat up.

Elliott says he needs to make a phone call and goes inside for privacy.

Mia and Kate are on the same sofa talking about fashion, make up, and God knows what else. I'm just sitting here checking my emails. Drew comes over to sit next me after checking the food on the grill. He is acting strange towards me, not comfortable like the first time we met.

I nervously ask, "You are acting different towards me, I thought we hit it off but I never heard from you."

He gives me a look like I've asked the craziest question, "Christian has been a friend of mine for a long time. You both obviously have something going on. I won't get in the middle of that."

"Nothing is happening with Christian, we had one date and that's it. He and I aren't compatible. But if you aren't interested in me that's fine." I state coldly.

He looks into my eyes and we are sitting so close to each other, I'm taking in his spicy heavenly scent, "I'm very interested in you Ana, you are so beautiful and so sweet. Girls like you don't exist anymore."

I melt with his words but I get nervous because seriously look at him. He could have any woman he wanted; I hope he isn't just saying this to get in my pants. He caresses my arm and along my thumb. He softly asks, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Before I can respond Mia screams in excitement, "Christian! You showed up!"

I look over to the back door and see Christian glaring at Drew and I, he looks ready to pounce like a lion.

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! Didn't get as much feedback with the last chapter, hope you guys are still interested :) Let us know if we should continue! Don't forget to check out Ana's cute outfit on the pinterest page! For Drew's appearance we picture a taller Zac Efron!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Check out pinterest to see some of Ana's outfits and misc stuff! pinterest / lovingmrgrey /** **forever-mine/**

 **Christian POV**

I felt bad for upsetting Mia by not going to the barbeque but hanging out isn't really my thing. When Elliot called to tell me that Mia was crying because I wouldn't go tonight and that I've hardly spent time with her, I agreed to go to the damn get together. So Taylor is driving me over there right now. Hopefully I can eat, talk to Mia and then be on my way. When I get there Elliot smiles, "Thanks for coming bro"

I sigh, "Didn't have much of a choice, I don't want Princess Mia to be upset all night."

He laughs, "Don't be a dick; at least you can meet my new girlfriend Kate and her best friend Ana who is very hot I might add."

Her name is Ana, this is the world's way of torturing me some more. All Ana's are ruined for me because none of them could ever measure up to my Anastasia. There I go with that shit again, she ran for the hills. She was never mine no matter how bad I wanted her to be. We go outside and the first thing I see is Drew making a move on my Ana! His fucking hand is caressing her thumb. I try to count to 10 but it is useless, I can't take this feeling of being out of control. I head straight over to them and ask sharply, "Anastasia, I need to speak with you inside please?"

Drew looks back and forth between us and says, "Christian, relax man."

Before I know it my fist is connecting with his jaw. Elliot rushes over pulling me away from him. "Chris, man knock it off. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Drew shouts, "What the fuck man? Ana said that you had one date and that nothing was going on!"

"Nothing huh?! It didn't seem like nothing when we were making out and she was asking me to make love to her!" I spit out through gritted teeth.

Ana puts her hand over her mouth in horror, "We are incompatible Christian. How dare you talk about that night?! I'm not going around sharing any of the shit that went on that night! I'm going to date Drew and you are going to have to live with that."

Drew grabs Ana's hand, "We are leaving Ell, see you around."

It takes everything in me not to go over there and beat the shit out of that jerk. That pretty boy motherfucker thinks he can take Ana away from me. He has another thing coming. Ana doesn't even look at me again before they leave.

Mia is staring at me in shock, "You and Ana?"

I shrug, "It was one date Mia and she has obviously moved on to someone that isn't as fucked up as me."

Mia sighs, "Brother you are not fucked up, you are one of the most generous people I know. You always protect those you love and Drew isn't as great as everything thinks he is."

I'm furious, "What do you mean Mia? Did he hurt you?! I will kill him!"

Mia grabs my shoulder, "Nothing, please if you feel something for Ana you should follow your heart. Don't let Drew Spencer be the reason you give up on her."

"We'll see Mia, It's not that simple. I screwed it up with Ana all on my own more than once."

Once I leave and get back to Escala I go to my study to look over Ana's background check that Welch was able to get for me.

 _ **Anastasia Rose Steele**_

 _ **DOB: Sept 10, 1991, Montesano, WA**_

 _ **Address:**_  
 _ **737 Olive Way,**_  
 _ **Condo #3305**_  
 _ **Seattle, WA 98101**_

 _ **Mobile No:**_

 _ **360-959-4352**_

 _ **Social Security No:**_

 _ **987-65-4320**_

 _ **Bank:**_

 _ **Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle, WA**_  
 _ **Acct No: 309361**_  
 _ **Checking Account Balance: 120,000**_  
 _ **Savings Account Balance: 43,000,000**_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _ **Restaurant owner /Author: Rizzo's**_

 _ **Education:**_

 _ **WSU Vancouver College of Arts and Sciences**_

 _ **English Major**_  
 _ **GPA: 4.0**_

 _ **Prior Education: Montesano Jr. Sr. High School**_

 _ **SAT Score :**_  
 _ **2150**_

 _ **Previous Employment:**_

 _ **Clayton's Hardware Store, NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (Part-time) Sep 2009-June2012**_

 _ **Father:**_

 _ **Franklin A. Lambert DOB: Sept,1, 1969**_  
 _ **Deceased: Sept,11,1991**_

 _ **Mother: Carla May Rizzo Adams,**_

 _ **DOB: July 18, 1970**_

 _ **M. Frank Lambert March 1, 1991 Widowed Sept 11, 1991**_

 _ **M. Raymond Steele June 6, 1992 Divorced July 12, 2006**_

 _ **M Stephen M Morton Aug 16,2006, Divorced Jan 31, 2007**_

 _ **M Bob Adams April 6, 2009**_

 _ **Political Affiliations:**_  
 _ **None Found**_

 _ **Religious Affiliations:**_  
 _ **None Found**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation:**_  
 _ **Straight**_

 _ **Relationships:**_  
 _ **Unknown**_

I look over her background check for the 100th time since I received it looking for some insight into the mysterious Anastasia Steele. It is pissing me off because I can't stop thinking about her. I figured she would have some money but I didn't realize that she was that well off.

I do some more work and then head to bed, I spend the whole night tossing and turning. When I fall asleep instead of my usual nightmares about my past, I dream of Ana laughing in a park having a picnic looking up at someone so in love. I hope when I see this guy's face that the lucky bastard is me. But of course it is Drew. I wake up feeling like I've been kicked in the gut. I head to play the piano to soothe my thoughts.

 **Ana POV**

After leaving Elliot's BBQ, Drew and I go on our first official date. He asked what I felt like and I said a big burger. He smiles, "I love a girl with an actual appetite." So he takes me to a place called, Lunchbox Laboratory. This place is awesome; before we sit down to eat we play some video games. We both order the Bacon Cheeseburger and Oreo shake.

"After dinner I will have to school in you pool" I joke around with him.

Drew laughs, "I wouldn't be so over-confident. I'm a pretty good pool player."

I laugh and play with him some more. "Sure you are, every guy I've ever beat has said that."

He raises an eyebrow, "Two things I bet you, that you won't finish all of your burger and the other is that I will beat you in pool."

"Bring it on Drew, what are we betting?" I ask.

He smiles at me wickedly, "If I win you agree to a second date?"

I smile, "and If I win?"

"You have to choose your reward?" he states.

"Our next date you have to cook me dinner at my place or your place" I'm being extra bold tonight.

He smiles showing his perfect teeth, "So either way I win because I get another date with you gorgeous."

"So it seems, as long as you aren't too terrible at pool." I wink at him.

We both finish all our food so I gloat, "Well I already won part of the bet."

We head over there to shoot pool and the whole time we have fun taunting each other but in the end I win barely. He shakes my hand being a good sport, "Good game Ana. I can't wait to make you dinner. Is tomorrow night at 7 good for you?"

"Yes tomorrow night is perfect" I reply.

He drives me home and walks me to my door. He leans in giving me a hug goodnight, I have a feeling he is going to kiss me, our eyes lock he has one hand around my waist and the other on the side of my face. Drew leans in slowly until our lips meet and the kiss is soft but urgent. It was a really good first kiss, there was chemistry there. Chemistry I felt before like with Liam. It wasn't animalistic like it felt with Christian.

"Goodnight Drew, thank you for dinner. I will see you tomorrow night." I smile.

He smiles, "Thank you Ana, I can't wait. I will text you my address."

The following day I spend most of the day writing. Afterwards I'm going for a run so I change into my work out gear. There is a knock on the door. I look out the peep hole to see Christian Grey there standing with flowers. Oh. My. God I have no freaking clue what to do. I open the door and he flashes that smile that I'm sure makes the whole world go weak in the knees. I maintain control despite this man's flawless beauty.

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask.

"I wanted to bring you these" he hands me the roses. "I also wanted to talk to you."

I smile, "Thank you for the roses, they are gorgeous. Come in let's talk in the living room. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm okay, no thank you." He declines.

I put the roses on the table and guide Christian to the sofa in the living room so we can talk.

"Ana, Is there any way we can forget everything that happened and just start over? I want to be with you, date you whatever you want to call it. Just Forget about contracts or anything else." He pleads with his beautiful grey orbs piercing into me.

"I thought you don't date" I mutter.

"I don't but I can't stay away from you." He states and I feel my breathing get more ragged.

"Christian, I'm flattered but I just don't see how we could make it work. I think you would regret giving up that lifestyle to be with me and might regret it. Plus I'm dating Drew."

"Well you've made up your mind. Good luck with Andrew, I hope he makes you happy." His softer demeanor has changed into CEO mode but I can see pain in his eyes.

"Christian I meant what I said about us being friends?" I feel the need to be here for him.

He smiles, "I will take you anyway I can get you."

Once he leaves I get lost in thoughts about the conversation we just had, I can't believe he actually agreed to a regular dating relationship. It doesn't matter, I'm sure that would end badly. I wanted so badly to kiss him again but I'm not that kind of girl. I've already started dating Drew and I wouldn't two time anyone. It broke my heart when my mother did that to Ray with that disgusting creature Stephen. Ray was the best father and a great husband but my mother and her foolish heart.

After getting ready for my date I head over to Drew's for dinner. I'm dressed in a long sleeve tan blouse with some jeans. He greets with a big hug, we head into the kitchen. "I love your place, it is so nice."

"Glad you like it, thank you." He smiles.

I see everything is already plated, it looks amazing. He grilled steaks, with a side of asparagus and a baked potato.

"Everything is great, thank you for making dinner" I smile.

"Thank you, it is my pleasure Ana." He smiles at me caressing my arm softly.

"So how was your day?" I ask.

"It was okay, it has just gotten a whole lot better." he says as he takes another bite of steak. "How about your day?" he asks.

"It was pretty good, did some writing and got went for a long run." I leave out the fact that Christian came by to talk to me before my run. I don't want there to be anymore drama between them.

After dinner we start to watch a movie, but we both aren't interested in the movie. To be honest I'm so horny, I haven't head sex in what seems like forever. I feel him scoot closer to me and then I feel an arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I turn to face him which is away from the TV and as soon as I do his lips are on mine. Now our kissing is way more demanding, our tongues dancing around each other's mouth. Before I know it he is on top of me and we are making out, I feel his erect member digging into my hip. He starts kissing my neck while feeling me up. I think this is it. Am I ready for this?

 **Thank you for reading and your reviews! Don't worry something big is going to happen soon so stay tuned! Are you Team Drew or Team Christian lol? XOXOXO Sarah, Samantha, Annas2112**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A big thank you to our readers, we really do hope you stick around, we did promise drama and twist and turns. However this is a Christian and Ana love story so it will be a HEA for them.**

 **Ana POV**

What the hell am I doing? I don't have meaningless sex, I mean I like Drew but we hardly know each other. He looks a bit startled when I push him off of me. "I think we should slow this down, I should be getting back home already. Thank you for dinner tonight." I say catching my breath.

Walking me to the door Drew asks, "When can I see you again?"

"How about Tuesday night?" I ask.

He smiles, "Sounds good, I will pick you up at 7. Don't be a stranger; you have my cell phone number."

I laugh, "Likewise."

After leaving his place I get home and take a long hot bath while reading one of my favorite novels. When I'm out of the shower, I head into the kitchen to get some water when Kate gets home.

She looks at me excitedly, "OMG Ana, you have Drew Spencer and Christian freaking Grey fighting for your affection! I want the details now!"

I laugh, "Well I met Christian first and we totally hit it off, we had dinner plans and he cancelled out of nowhere. Then once I met Drew at the club that Christian was at with Elliot he got jealous so I decided to give him another shot right. Well I go on the date and everything is going amazing like we have this intense connection and our sexual tension is off the charts…"

I pause for a second and Kate jumps in, "Yeah! Hell anyone within 5 miles can see your sexual tension."

"Oh so back to what I was saying, this is just between us! Well basically Christian and I didn't see eye to eye on the kind of relationship we would have. He is used to sexual based relationships without any attachment there." I state.

Her mouth opens wide, "So like fuck buddies?!"

I laugh, "Yeah, kind of like that. Well I told him I couldn't do that and he said that was the only relationship he was into so we said our goodbyes… Then I met Drew again at Elliot's, we hit it off again. Christian shows up and you know the rest. Christian comes over today to tell me that he wants to date me like a normal type relationship but I told him he was too late that I'm already seeing Drew."

Kate giggles, "Wow! Have you had sex with Drew? He is so hot! Like almost as hot as the Grey brother's."

"No Kate we haven't had sex yet, well we almost did tonight but I stopped it."

Kate's mind is in like overdrive, "I can't believe that you declined being fuck buddies with the sexiest guy on the planet… I would have dropped them panties in a second."

I laugh, "You are so bad Kate; believe me I wanted to so bad but I just couldn't."

"Well Drew is a total catch! I'm happy you are finally getting back on the horse." she states.

The following day I do more writing for about half the day since it is a lazy Sunday. I choose to spend the rest of the day doing laundry and housework. I can't stop thinking about how sad Christian looked when he left yesterday, I wonder if I should text him to see how he is doing. Someone knocks on the door and it is Kate and Elliot.

Kate is all giddy today, "Sorry Ana, I left my keys here this morning when I left for brunch with Elliot's family."

I smile, "it's okay how was brunch?" I ask and I'm secretly hoping they mention Christian.

"It was awesome, his family is so nice!" she states.

Elliot says, "Well ladies I have to go because I'm supposed to meet up with Christian to go for a hike even though he was a no show for brunch again."

He gets upset when he reads an incoming text on his phone, "Scratch that, Christian cancelled because he is sick. That is weird he never gets sick."

"Did he say what was wrong?" I ask concerned.

Elliot replies, "Nope"

Kate smiles wickedly says, "Well it looks like you are all mine"

I laugh, "And that's my cue to leave."

I head to the store to buy the stuff to make Christian some of my famous homemade chicken noodle soup. Along with some beverages to keep him hydrated. After preparing the soup and putting it containers I head to Escala to visit Christian.

I text him, _**"I'm in your area, can I stop by?" A***_

He text me back almost instantly, _**"Of course, anytime Ana." C***_

I get butterflies in my stomach when I open his text; I picture him saying it in his sexy smooth voice. When I get there he is waiting for me in foyer. He looks pleased to see me, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I laugh, "Elliot said you were sick so I made you some chicken noodle soup and wanted to make sure you stay hydrated." Taylor offers to grab the items I was carrying.

He looks touched by my gesture, "That is really sweet of you Ana. Thank you very much, it means a lot to me."

I think to myself even when he is sick he looks heavenly, he doesn't look feverish or anything. "I'm happy to help take care of you. You should be in bed resting mister. However, you don't look that sick." I state.

He moves in closer to me so we are face to face and I get lost in his dreamy eyes. He laughs, "Don't be mad, I'm not really sick. I just haven't felt like doing much of anything lately." I take in his stimulating spicy musky scent that is all Christian and before I know it I'm kissing his lips. I can't help it anymore, I want what I want and in this moment I've known all along that I want him. His arms are firmly around my waist pulling me into him. One of my hands is resting on his chest near his right shoulder. The other I have on top of his head running my fingers through his beautiful copper locks.

After a couple minutes he pulls away startled and almost pained looking at my hand that is rested on his chest. I move my hand, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it would upset you."

He smiles, "Don't be sorry, it didn't hurt." He softly grabs my hand and asks to try to something.

I nod and he removes his shirt.

My God it is not fair how freaking perfect this man is. His body is glorious like the rest of him. He is lean but very muscular, having a chiseled 6 pack. I look down further to see his happy trail with that inviting V leading down to his package. I have to close my mouth.

He grabs my hand putting it on his chest moving it in a circular motion, at first he looks so terrified but he closes his eyes and starts to relax. I'm almost in tears when I wonder what this poor man has gone through, I look at his chest in the area he has me rubbing and see these small scar's that couldn't have been from chicken pox. I want to ask him about them but I will wait until he is ready to tell me.

He opens his beautiful eyes, "You are so unbelievable Ana." He kisses me so hard it might have bruised our lips. By the time we come back from the kiss we are both out of breath.

I whimper, "I want you so bad Christian."

"Oh God Ana you don't know how many times I've of dreamed of you saying those words."

He picks me up taking me into his bedroom placing me on the biggest bed I have ever seen. He starts removing my jeans and blouse. Now I'm down to my black lacy bra and matching boy shorts. He crawls on the bed pinning me down nipping and kissing at my neck.

Shortly after I'm completely naked he moans, "Your body is so beautiful, you are so perfect". He states while rubbing my breast before sucking on each one of them. My body is blazing and so ready. I feel like I could combust at any second. He sticks a finger inside my warm core, "Damn you are so wet already baby, let me feast on you". I mewl almost coming apart with just his words.

Before I know it his mouth is on my sex lapping me up with his skilled tongue. It doesn't take long at all for him to bring me to a mind blowing orgasm. After I gain some of my wits back I see that he is now completely naked, goodness there is no way he is going to fit that monster inside of me. I continue to stare at it nervously.

He says, "You will stretch baby don't worry, I will make sure I start off slow. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, please make love to me Christian." I whimper.

He takes out a condom tearing it open and sliding it on his beautiful member. He slowly pushes it into my entrance. I gasp because of his size; it is really painful at first but goes away quickly. He moans, "Fuck Ana, you are so fucking tight baby."

I cry out, "Harder Christian."

He smiles wickedly as he picks up the pace, pumping into me over and over again until we both lose control. We both pass out after having several orgasms. I wake up to my cell phone ringing, it is Drew.

I answer, "Hello."

"Hey gorgeous, I can't stop thinking about you and last night. I was hoping we could get together tonight instead of waiting till Tuesday."

I reply, "Yeah, meet me at my place in two hours."

Drew says, "Can't wait beautiful"

I hang up. Christian looks at me and snaps, "You really made another date for tonight?"

"No silly but I have to end things in person. It's only right." I state.

"What, did you fuck him?" He asks.

"Of course not, I'm not that kind of girl. Things are just different with you." I reply.

"Good because you are mine, all mine." He states as he pulls me into him kissing me fervently.

I crawl out of bed getting dressed to hurry up home to let Drew down gently. Before I leave Christian asks me to call him as soon as Drew leaves my place.

I get home and after showering I quickly get dressed and ready. When I head into the living room I see Kate and Mia with shopping bags.

Mia squeals, "Ana! It's so good to see you tonight." she gives me a big hug.

"Great to see you too" I smile.

"I know it is none of my business but have you spent any time with Christian at all lately?" she asks excitedly.

I'm at a loss for words as I blush beet red.

Kate asks, "When is your date with Mr. McHottie Drew?"

"Right now" I reply.

Mia rolls her eyes, "You can do better than Drew Spencer, Ana."

I'm so confused about her reaction, maybe she has a crush on him, "He seems like a nice guy and he is very easy on the eyes. What do you mean?"

"I know I should stay out of it but I like you so I will just tell you, he isn't a good guy. I was 17 and he was in college here on break for the summer, he asked me to date him but I couldn't tell my brother's because they were way too over protective. Stupid me decided to do it because I had always been crazy about him since I had first met him when I was a young girl. So after a few dates I ended up losing my virginity to him, after that I never heard from him again. I called and he would ignore me. I found out from Elliot that he had a serious girlfriend back at college. He could have changed since then but I doubt it and Christian might not be perfect but he is a good hearted man who is fiercely loyal. I've said my piece, you have to make the right choice for you"

Wow this information is a lot to take in, how could have done that to his best friend's little sister. What an asshole. Judging by his character now I would say that he has changed and learned his lesson but it doesn't really matter because I'm crazy about Christian.

"Thank you for being honest with me, I really appreciate it. I know it couldn't have been easy to talk about." I say as I give her a big hug.

 **Please review and leave comments so we know that you are still reading and don't hate us from the last chapter lol We have big plans for the story so don't give up on us!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ana POV**

After talking with Mia and Kate they left to get dinner. In that time I put in an order for Chinese take out to be delivered around the time Drew should be here. I can't get these flashbacks of Christian out of my head making me want more and more. The way we kissed like we were each other's life line, his lips so soft yet so demanding. I'm brushing my lips with my thumb stuck in a daze thinking about him. Our bodies molded perfectly like they were made for each other. I'm pulled out of these thoughts by a knock at the front door. I pay for the dinner and leave a generous tip. Before I can close the door, I see Drew approaching with a big smile. I feel a tad bit of guilt because that smile will be gone once I'm honest with him about my feelings. He pulls me in for a hug and when he tries to kiss me I find a subtle way to get out of it, "Oh crap I left my curling iron on." I head to the restroom to pretend to turn it off.

When I get back we set the dining table together I ask, "How was your day?"

He smiles, "It was okay, I just played basketball with some of the guys. But my evening is a lot better now that I'm spending it with you."

I blush because I feel nervous, Christian's reaction was right I probably should have just done this over the phone. I just felt that would be a jerky thing to do to him. I focus on eating and trying to at least make it through the dinner before telling him. He breaks the awkward silence, "How was your day today?"

I push the heavenly thoughts of making love to Christian over and over again out my mind once again. "It was good, thank you."

He takes another bite of his egg roll, "What did you do today?"

"I wrote all morning, I did some grocery shopping, ran a few errands…." I say nervously. I hear my cell phone text message alert go off but I just ignore it. He goes on to tell me about his basketball victories today and that he thinks it would be fun if I would join him to try it out. I laugh, "Me and basketball would not be a pretty sight. I love to exercise but I've never been one for team sports."

After dinner we clear the table and he wraps his arms around my waist as I'm filling the dishwasher. I pull out of his hold, "I need to get a hair tie from my room real quick and I will be back."

I head to my room and look into my vanity mirror, I feel so bad not wanting to hurt him. But it doesn't change the way I feel, I know that I want to be with Christian more than I've wanted anything. I notice Drew enter the room as I hear my bedroom door close; he has my cell phone in his hand and now we are standing face to face. I can't tell but he looks a little annoyed or off about something. "Is there something you need to tell me Ana?" he asks looking tense.

"Yes, but why don't we talk in the living room about it." I state feeling uneasy about the situation.

He hands me my phone and I see there are 3 texts from Christian, "Well why is Christian texting you?"

I'm not finding the words to say because I feel out of my element. "I ummm" I stutter and he gets even more irritated. "Spit it out Ana" he demands as he slightly raises his voice.

"You are a nice guy Drew but I can't see you anymore…" He is standing here glaring at me with his arms crossed; before I can finish explaining anything else to him he cuts me off, "Because of Christian?"

"I'm sorry it's just my feelings for him are too strong." I tell him honestly hoping he will go easy on me.

He rolls his eyes, "What the fuck Ana… before we even started dating I told you I was keeping my distance because you two had something and you fucking assured me that it was nothing."

"I thought I could move on and that we are too incompatible but we both want to work on it." I state taking a step back from him because he is making me uncomfortable.

"How can you think it is alright to just play with my feelings and dick me around?" He yells.

My hands are shaking, "You know it's not like that, we had two freaking dates so calm the hell down!" I spit out.

Someone is pounding on my bedroom door, Kate yells, "Ana are you okay? What the hell is going on in there?!"

I Shout, "Everything is fine Kate we are just talking."

 **Christian POV**

When I woke up this morning I never would have thought things would turn out the way they have. Being with Ana was unlike anything I've ever experienced. I was afraid vanilla sex would be unfulfilling but it was the complete opposite. Ana is everything I dreamed she would be, absolute perfection. It's like she was made for only me, the connection I felt was so powerful and incomparable. It took everything in me not to go nuclear when she agreed to meet with Drew tonight. I've only known Ana for a short amount of time but I know there was nothing I could do to stop her from breaking things off with him in person. She's so stubborn.

I spent the first hour after she left in bed reliving our time in my head. Her light floral scent is still lingering on the sheets. I keep thinking about her perfect supple body; remembering the feel of her silky skin, getting lost while kissing her full lips, running my fingers through her soft long chestnut brown hair. I finally get out of bed and take a nice cold shower to calm the beast down. After getting dressed my phone rings and I hope it is Ana but of course it isn't.

"Grey" I answer.

"Hey Bro, Want to grab some wings and beer? Mia stole my girlfriend for the night." Elliot asks.

"Sounds good Ell, I will be there in a bit to pick you up." After hanging up Taylor and I head out to pick up Elliot to go to the Sport restaurant & bar. He is obsessed with the hot wings there. I choose to eat a Chicken Caesar salad with a bowl of their famous clam chowder. After ordering Elliot laughs, "Man I don't know how you can order that instead of the hot wings or at least a burger man. You order like a damn woman."

I laugh, "Maybe I don't want to have a heart attack when I'm in my 40's or 50's Ell. Sometimes I switch it up but not that often."

Elliot takes a swig of his beer, "I guess maybe I should tone it down a bit then. I need to be around to look after my lil bro."

Elliot has been trying to be more open about his brotherly love for me since everything happened. I think he feels guilty about not being able to protect me from Elena. They see her as an abuser, I guess I can kind of see what they mean but I still think she helped me. Whether it was just for her own sick pleasure or not, it still helped me on my path to success and to the person I am today.

The waitress drops off our order batting her eyelashes at both of us. She is an attractive young lady but not my type, plus I only have eyes for a certain feisty brunette. After she leaves Elliot says, "That waitress wants you bad bro, you should totally go for it."

"Not interested in her Ell." I state smirking. I want to tell him about Anastasia but I will choose to wait, just in case she changes her mind and realizes that I don't deserve her. She deserves someone with a heart. I could just let her go but I'm too selfish and now that I've had a taste I can't do without her. She will be mine, without a contract. I'm totally losing my mind. I need to make a damn appointment with Flynn stat.

I text Ana because it has been a while and I'm concerned about how things are going.

" **Hope all is well, how is it going?" C***

We continue eating and I wait awhile before sending another text.

" **Ana, I'm worried. Please let me know everything is going okay?" C***

We are finished eating and Elliot insisted on paying, I text Ana again.

" **I'm going over there." C***

A little while after sending that text Elliot gets a call from Kate and Mia. He looks concerned and asks, "Christian Is there any way Taylor can drop me off at Kate's."

"Sure, is everything alright?" I ask concerned.

He gets off the phone after telling them we are on our way.

Elliot sighs, "Kate and Mia are freaking out because Ana is locked in her room and they hear Drew and her arguing pretty bad."

I run my hands through my hair, any harder my hair would be falling out. My anxiety levels are off the charts, we can't get there fast enough. I swear if he lays a hand on Ana; I will tear him apart with my bare hands. When we get there Taylor works on getting the door unlocked. I ask Elliot to stay with Mia and Kate in the living area. I hear Drew yell, "I was going to dump you after I fucked you anyway, just like I did Christian's baby sister." He laughs like a sadistic bastard. My hands are shaking because I'm so pissed. I hear a hard slap, like Ana must have slapped him. Drew shouts, "Don't you ever touch me you skank"

The door is open and I head in to see Drew shove Ana slightly into the wall and she falls to the ground. I yell, "Don't you ever put your fucking hands on her." I'm punching him over and over again until Taylor pulls me back.

Taylor escorts Drew out of the condo. I pull Ana into my arms to hold her, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" I ask concerned.

She rest her head on my shoulder and I take in the fruity sweet smell of her hair, "I'm fine, doing better now"

I run my free hand through my hair, "What were you thinking talking to him alone in here?! You put yourself at risk Ana."

She rolls her eyes, "I can take care of myself Christian, Ray is retired military so I'm experienced in that area."

My palms are twitchy, I hate when people roll their eyes, "Roll your eyes at me again and I will put you over my knee to teach you some manners." At first she looks a little aroused by my threat and then she breaks out in a fit of giggles. "This is the second time you have threatened to spank me Mr. Grey."

She looks up at me seductively, "You are quite the disciplinary and I'm going to warn you that I like to misbehave."

Her words go straight to my groin and I'm hard as a rock. I grab the nape of her neck and crush my lips onto hers, possessing her mouth. I break away to lock her bedroom door. I waste no time getting us both naked. I've been dying to taste her again so I dive right in, licking and sucking on her sweet clit. She keeps panting and begging to come as I continue lapping her up. I tear open a condom and quickly slide it onto my throbbing cock. She is whimpering begging for me to be inside her. I swiftly flip her on her stomach slapping her ass when I do it. As I quickly enter her tight soaking wet core from behind she moans, "Oh yes!" Her moaning is making me lose control; I keep slamming into her as she whimpers my name, "Harder Christian". I deliver her request by pumping into her harder with each thrust until we both come undone.

Afterwards I hold her in my arms, she giggles, "That was amazing Christian."

"Yes it was Ana, I'm sorry if I was too rough?" I say feeling guilty that I lost control.

She brushes her pointer finger across my lips, "Shhhh, I loved every second of it."

After staying like this for a while Ana drifts into a peaceful sleep, I love watching her sleep. I find it very comforting. I didn't notice how late it had gotten; I make sure she is covered when I get out of bed. I give her a soft kiss on her forehead trying not to wake her. She slowly opens her hypnotizing blue eyes and whines, "Christian, where are you going?"

I smile and caress her cheek, "It's late baby, I need to get back to Escala."

She pouts, "You aren't going to stay with me?"

I frown, "I don't sleep with anyone Ana."

She huffs, "Wow, I didn't think I was just anyone."

I get back in bed to talk with her about it, when I do she snuggles up in my arms again. I try to explain myself to her better, "I've never slept in the same bed with anyone because I have really bad nightmares and I never had the desire to try it with anyone. Well until now, but I can't risk hurting you when I'm in that state." I can see in her eyes she wants to know why and wants more information but decides to leave it alone. A few tears roll down her cheek and I wipe them away, "Don't cry for me sweet girl.. I'm 50 shades of fucked up but please don't pity me."

She gently strokes my hair soothing me, "Please stay with me Christian, I know you won't hurt me." she asks in a whisper.

I kiss her luscious lips, "Anything for you Ana."

I text Taylor, to head back to Escala and to come back early in the morning with my stuff for work. After that I fall into deep sleep for the first time in forever with my beautiful angel in my arms.

 **Thank you so much for all the support! Please review and comment. So do you think Drew is just going to move on ? Or turn out to be some kind of crazy stalker?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Thank you for the support! Please leave a review, we love to hear from you.**

 **Don't forget to check out pinterest for visuals of this chapter! pinterest/ lovingmrgrey / forever-mine**

 **Ana POV**

When I slowly wake up the following morning I feel so comfortable and warm, I remember I'm not alone. The most alluring man on the planet is sharing my bed with me, his leg over mine and his big soft hand placed on my breast. I now notice his erection poking my butt, and just like that I'm drunk with desire again. Wanting to look at his gorgeous face while he sleeps I slowly flip around trying not to wake him, as I turn he pulls me in closer to him. After watching him sleep for a couple minutes I see him opening his captivating gray eyes, his voice is raspy when he talks, "Good morning gorgeous"

"Good morning Christian, were you having a nice dream?" I smirk as I look down to his erect member that is resting on my hip. He chuckles, "mmm I sure was, I was dreaming about what I'm going to do to you right now." He says huskily while lifting me up onto him so I'm straddling him. I lean down to kiss his lips until both of our lips are swollen. God this man knows how to kiss; my body is enflamed and dying to have him inside me. "Shit, I didn't bring any more condoms" he states frowning.

I giggle, "I'm clean Christian, and I've had my birth control shot." I state as I slide down onto his thick massive dick. As I do he groans, I start off slow to get my body adjusted to his size again, but then I increase my pace. I know my moans are really loud but I can't help it, everything is so intense. My whole body feels like it is shaking as he keeps flicking my clit and pinching my nipples while I ride him, this makes me have the most intense orgasm I've ever had. "Fuckk Ana!" he roared as we both finished. I collapse on top of him and whine, "I don't want to get out of this bed."

He laughs, "Then don't, we can play hooky today."

I smile, "Mr. Grey, don't you have your big bad empire to run?" I tease.

He playfully spanks my bottom, "Miss Steele that is one of the perks of being CEO baby, I can do whatever I want."

I playfully shake my head, "Don't you have a board to answer to?"

"Nope, no board. Just me in control, just how I like it." he states smugly.

"Well well that must be nice Mr. big shot CEO." I laugh as continue to lie on his chest. His fingers run through my hair, "You are so beautiful, I love to hear you laugh."

"I love it when you make me laugh; I love it even more when you're laughing with me." I state.

We start kissing passionately, he is still inside me from our love making earlier so I feel it when he gets hard again. "You're an animal." I tease him.

"It's what you do to me Ana." He growls.

"Well let's move this round into the shower or I will be late to my meeting with my new editor."

He picks me up so we never lose contact, carrying me to the restroom and starting the shower. He places my hands against the shower wall taking me from behind, pounding into me over and over again until we both find our release. I wince when he pulls out of me. We wash each other up; when washing his member I notice he is hard again. My eyes get big and I giggle, "You are like a machine."

He laughs, "Only for you Ana, I could never get enough of you."

I kiss his soft lips, "I could never get enough of you either Christian."

"We have done a lot of love making in the last 24 hours baby, you are too sore for more." He states sympathetically. I look up at him salaciously dropping to my knees taking his hard dick in my mouth. He gasps in shock. I bob up and down, licking and sucking every inch of him. His hands are in my hair as I continue to take him deeper and further. I have him so deep I can feel him in the back of my throat, he groans, "Fuck Ana! Don't you have a gag reflex baby?" I continue to push him back further until it starts to restrict my airways. He growls, "I'm going to cum Ana, if you don't want it in your mouth you better take me out now."

I continue to suck even harder as his thick warm seed explodes down my throat; I lick every bit of it off his dick. Afterwards I'm still aroused and say, "Damn, you taste so good."

He looks at me shocked, "Wow, I'm speechless."

After the shower Christian watches my every move looking so delicious with a towel wrapped around his waist. I finish my hair and start applying some makeup, Christian comes up from behind wrapping his arms around my waist, "You don't need any of that stuff, you are so naturally beautiful."

I blush, "Thank you Christian."

He rests his head on my shoulder as we stand here, him watching me do my mascara. "Ana, blow off your meeting for a day, Spend the day with me, I will take you somewhere fun."

I giggle and wink suggestively, "We don't have to go anywhere to have fun."

He lightly paddles my bottom, "You little minx, don't get me all worked up when you are too sore to have this fun you speak of."

"Fine, I will push back my meeting, you have to tell me what we are doing first?" I bluff hoping he will tell me.

He laughs, "Nice try it is a surprise. I will have attire for you and everything so no need to worry."

I turn around to kiss his perfect lips, "Okay baby, I will go start some breakfast. Do you have any request?"

"mmm I'm very fond of you calling me baby, no request. I will eat anything you put in front of me." he states caressing my cheek

 **Christian POV**

Taylor has brought me all the clothing and items I've requested for my adventure with my gorgeous Ana. I put on a pair of black cargo shorts and a light grey polo shirt. There is a knock on Ana's bedroom door and I holler for them to come in. Elliot approaches me, "So you stole Ana away from Drew? That's what their fight was about last night." He asks.

"I met Ana first so it's not like they were some serious couple….And by the way I don't ever want to see that guy around our family again, not just because of him pushing Ana but did you know that he fucked Mia and dumped her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asks pissed.

I get out my phone to call Mia and she answers, "Hey Christian."

"Hi Mia, I heard something that Drew said about you last night when he was fighting with Ana. I have Elliot on speakerphone. Mia, please tell us what he did to you?"

"I was 17 and he was in college here on summer break, he asked me to date him but I couldn't tell the family because you were over protective. I chose to do it because I had a crush on him since I had first met him when I was a young girl. So after a few dates I ended up losing 'it' to him, after that I never heard from him again. I called and he would ignore me. I found out from Ell that he had a serious girlfriend back at college."

Elliot is pacing the room, "I'm going to kill that mother fucker."

Mia cries, "Please just drop it, I don't want you two getting into any trouble over this."

"I have to go Mia, we won't get in trouble. Don't worry." I comfort her.

Elliot huffs, "After breakfast I am going to beat his ass."

"I already started the job before Taylor pulled me off. I'm going with you after breakfast." I state.

We both head in the kitchen, I wrap my arms around Ana who is frying bacon at the stove. "Do you need some help with breakfast?" I ask.

"No I got it, thank you. Plus we haven't started your cooking lessons yet so it could be hazardous." She smiles kissing me on the cheek.

After a delicious breakfast Elliot and I head over to Drew's place. Drew opens the door with a noticeable busted lip and black eye. "Look Christian, I'm sorry about everything with Ana. I really liked her and I just lost my mind a little."

Elliot punches him in gut 3 times, "What about our baby fucking sister?!"

I pull Elliot back and grab Drew by his shirt collar, "Stay away from my family or I will destroy you!" I clock him right in the nose and it bangs up my hand bad. It must have broken his nose.

As we are walking away Elliot shouts, "Don't come near any of us again, this friendship is over."

I get back to Ana's and see that she is wearing the floral sundress that I had picked out for her. She asks concerned, "I thought you had business to take care of? What happened to your hand?"

"It must be from last night." I lie to her.

"No Christian I would have noticed it." Ana calls me out.

"Fine Elliot and I went to visit Drew again and things got heated." I admit everything to her.

"You need to be careful, no more fighting mister." She looks at me concerned then I talk her into leaving for our fun filled day off.

Once we get the marina Ana's eyes light up when she sees "The Grace"

She squeals, "Wow Christian, this is so beautiful."

I smile, "Not as beautiful as you." She kisses me, "For someone who says they don't do romance, you sure are romantic." she teases me.

"Only with you baby, you are the only one I have ever brought on The Grace with me." I state holding her in my arms as we enjoy the fresh air.

We get changed into the swimwear I brought for us and Ana looks so fucking hot in her bikini, I just want to peal it off her and make sweet love to her. We are going to jump into the water at the same time. Holding hands at the edge of the boat, "On three we jump" when we get to three she squeals as we jump in. After we hit the water I pull her close to me kissing her soft lips. She wraps her legs around me; even though the water is cold I'm still able to get so hard for her. She whimpers, "I need you." I remember that she must be sore from all of the love making we have been doing, "Baby, you are too sore" before I can finish my sentence she has pulled down my swimming trunks and her bottoms, she slides onto me slowly. I groan at the contact of her tight walls.

I look around to make sure no one is around in sight that could see us. We make passionate love in the water with her riding me. After that we spend time in the water goofing around.

Later on after eating a nice lunch together we lay wrapped up together in a lounger.

"That's sweet that you named this after your mother." She smiles.

I smile back, "She saved me Ana, she was like an angel since I first saw her when I was brought into the hospital. She was so gentle and caring, something I had never known. They adopted me shortly after."

"I'm glad they did, they seem like amazing parents to have." she states while playing with my hair.

"You are an easy person to talk to; I'm actually surprised you don't ask many questions about my past." I tell her honestly.

She kisses my cheek, "Christian, I figure we have plenty of time to get to know each other. You will tell me things when you are ready and I don't have a problem waiting for that day."

I kiss her sweet lips tenderly, "I'm so lucky to have you Anastasia."

She giggles, "I'm very lucky too Christian."

After spending having a fantastic day on The Grace, we have a romantic candlelit dinner at Canlis. I walk Ana into her place and ask, "Why don't you pack a bag and stay at Escala with me tonight? I surprisingly slept very well with you last night."

She smiles, "Sounds perfect, let me get my stuff."

We see a couple flower bouquets on the dining room table. The large note on it says, "Ana". She picks it up to read the card, "Damn he has a lot of nerve."

She hands me the apology card from Drew, " _Ana, I'm so sorry for my behavior last night. I liked you so much and don't know what got into me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday and we can be friends. I'm happy for you and Christian."_

Ana gets out her cell phone and is about to call him when I pull the phone out of her hand ending the call, "I don't want you having any contact with that psycho, Ana."

"I'm going to talk to him so I can tell him to go to hell that I don't want to hear from him again or I will get a restraining order." She spits out.

I run my hands through my hair, "I will talk to him, I want you to stay away from him. I don't want you even talking to him. I don't trust him Anastasia."

"I can handle myself Christian." She states frustrated.

"God, you are so defiant. Please Ana; I can't handle the thought of having to worry about you getting hurt by him." I state hoping she will show me some mercy.

She laughs, "Fine Mr. Domineering, I won't call him. Now can we go to your place because I'm super tired?"

"Yes sweet girl, thank you for agreeing not to contact him." I hold her in my arms kissing her forehead.

 **Lots more drama coming soon lol Can Drew be redeemed? Will Ana keep her word to Christian about staying away from Drew? lol Hope you leave a REVIEW to let us know if you are still reading this story and that we should continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Liam James is Ana's ex and we picture him being played by James Marsden. Check out his pics on our pinterest page. Check Ana's outfit also Pinterest / lovingmrgrey / forever-mine**

 **Thank you for all the support! PLEASE REVIEW! The past few chapters haven't had as many reviews and it has us wondering if we should continue. Reviews and comments motivate us to keep writing, we love to know how you are feeling and it guides us when writing! Thank you!**

 **A week later…..**

 **Ana POV**

Christian and I have been doing so great together; we have been staying together every single night which has led to sleepless nights due to our magical love making. We even made room for each other's stuff in our closets for our sleep overs. We mostly stay at Escala though because Christian feels more secure there because of his security and privacy. It was so funny because one morning of course Kate joked, "I thought money bags was trying to kill you in there last night." Thinking that Christian was still in bed but he was entering the kitchen just in time to hear her joke. The things that man can do are mind blowing. I still haven't called Drew to discuss the flowers and apology letter he sent because I told Christian I wouldn't contact him. My meeting with my editor got pushed back because they were going through the process of making changes; whatever that means. So I'm meeting with my new editor this morning. Christian I made passionate love before he went to GEH this morning. I chose to go back to sleep before getting ready for my meeting. I love staying at Escala, waking up with Christian every morning is like living a fantasy. Christian's fresh sexy scent on the sheets make it even harder for me to get out of this bed.

I finally get out of bed to shower and dressed for my meeting before I'm going to be late. I choose a very pretty blue dress to wear with some Black Louis Vuitton pumps; I want to look good because I'm going to surprise Christian with some lunch after my meeting. After applying my make-up I head to the meeting, I don't know why but I have some strange feeling that someone is following me. I keep checking around but I can't see anyone but I just have this uneasy feeling. I guess I'm just being too paranoid. I get to SIP and the owner informs me that my new editor is Liam James; and that he just came over from Mason J. Press since the merger happened last week. What are the freaking odds that he would be my new editor, I just can't believe it… I arrived to the meeting early so while waiting for Liam to finish up his last meeting I start to remember the night we broke up a year ago. Liam surprised me with a getaway weekend at a bed and breakfast a couple hours from home.

 _ **1 year earlier.**_

 _We both are dressed up and ready for our big romantic dinner. Liam is nervous and acting a little peculiar, he has me take a seat on the chair there in our hotel room and says, "I can't wait any longer to do this…" He gets down on one knee and pulls out a red box, "Anastasia Steele, I love you so much. You would make me the happiest man on earth if you agreed to be my….."_

 _I put my hands over his hands so he doesn't open the box, I don't want to see the ring that I can't accept. "Liam, I love you, but we are so young. There is so much I want to do with my life before I can think about that kind of commitment."_

 _He starts pacing the room, "Ana, I am 27 and you are 22, that isn't too young to know if we want to spend our lives together. We have been together for 3 years."_

 _I cry, "I just need more time, I love and care for you so much."_

" _Just not enough…" He states._

" _Don't do that, it isn't fair to me. I'm not ready right now maybe in a year or two." I say through tears._

" _I can't. If you don't feel this way now; you aren't going to feel that way in a couple years. I've always felt that you didn't love me the same way that I loved you... I need to leave... Goodbye Ana. "_

 _I'm bawling at this point, "Please Liam, don't go... Don't just give up on us because I'm not ready yet.. I do love you!" I say through tears and he just walks out._

 _A week later he was dating his assistant. I was still upset over our breakup when I saw them dining together all touchy feely when Kate and I went out for dinner one night._

I'm brought out of the memories by Elizabeth alerting me that Liam is ready to see me. She guides me down the hall down to his office. When I walk in he is typing something onto his computer.

I offer my hand to him and we shake hands. He says, "Hi Ana, it's been a long time. You look like you are doing well."

"Hey Liam, Yes it has been a while. You look well too." I reply.

He gestures for me to take a seat on one of the chairs in his office and he sits in his chair behind his desk. We are silent for a couple minutes and it feels awkward.

"Are you okay with me being your editor? It is fine with me." He asks smiling.

"I'm fine with it. You are a wonderful editor Liam." I smile back.

"So what are you working on?" He asks.

"Well it is going to be a mystery novel about a lady detective accused of a love crime she may have committed…. I think it sounds better reading it. I brought the first chapter if you are interested in reading it?"

I chuckle handing him the first chapter, he reads through it and laughs in some places but is smiling. After he is finished, "Amazing so far Ana, you have always had a real gift. Well I won't keep you any longer. I just need your cell and email contact information so we can keep contact... For writing of course."

I smile, "I knew what you meant."

After we exchanged that information I leave SIP and head to this deli I love that has amazing matzo ball soup and the best Chicken and Bacon Panini's. When I get to GEH a blonde asks, "Can I help you?" I smile, "I'm here to see Christian Grey" She laughs, "Umm Ma'am you would need to make an appointment to meet with Mr. Grey."

"Okay let me call him real quick to make an appointment." I state calmly.

Another blonde overheard our conversation and asks, "Are you Anastasia Steele? I'm Andrea, Mr. Grey's Assistant."

"Yes, you can call me Ana." I smile.

She guides me to the hall way which leads to his office. His office is much like his penthouse, so sleek and modern.

"Mr. Grey has given you immediate access anytime you arrive here at GEH. Sorry about Olivia, she is new and trying to get the hang of things." She smiles.

"No problem" I say smiling back.

I knock before I enter and I hear Christian shout angrily, "Come in!"

"Hi Mr. Grey, I dropped by to bring lunch to my hard working man but if you are too busy I can go?" I ask cheekily.

He laughs walking over to me wrapping me in his strong muscular arms kissing me eagerly, then his kisses move down to my neck. I get goose bumps and whimper. He head over to lock the door and calls Andrea, "I'm on lunch and don't want to be interrupted for anything."

I set our food baggy down on his glass coffee table next to the elegant white chairs and kiss him passionately, his hands are firmly squeeze my behind and he lifts me up so I am straddling him, my legs wrapped around his perfect body. I feel his erection begging for access. He starts sucking on my neck and ear lobe, I moan loudly. "mmm I love this blue dress, you are a Goddess Ana." He mumbles in lust.

He can't get his trousers off fast enough; with me still in his arms he uses one free hand to swipe all the things off his desk onto the floor. He lays me on his desk near the end where he has access to me. He pulls my lacy panties off and enters me quickly and I moan loudly, "Ahh Christian." He is looking me straight in the eyes as he pumps into me over and over again. "Fuck you are so wet and tight baby" He growls.

"Harder Christian." I beg for more and he delivers pounding into me so hard I feel like I could rip apart but it feels so damn good. I close my eyes as I'm about to finish, "Open your eyes Ana; I want to see you cum for me." His words set me off and my orgasm last for almost a minute as my body is shaking. "Fuck baby." He growls as his orgasm follows right after mine. I sit up slowly on his desk and he is still at the edge, he kisses my forehead and then my lips.

After getting cleaned up we get seated and start eating lunch, "Thank you for bringing me lunch, that's very sweet of you." He smiles gratefully.

"You are very welcome, I missed you and I'm going to miss you tonight. Kate wants to have a girl's night." I say pouting.

He pouts, "I hate sleeping without you."

"I know I hate it too but Christian we haven't been together long maybe we need to slow things down a tad, we can't spend every night together. It's not healthy since our relationship is so new." I state hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way.

He looks taken back, "I didn't know there was a handbook on relationships, I thought every couple is different. I will try to be understanding for you Ana."

"Christian I am crazy about you; I don't want you to think differently. I just want to make sure we are careful and moving too fast damages a lot of relationships."

"I don't think our connection or relationship is typical but whatever you want is fine." He states defeated. He changes the subject afterwards, "On Saturday my mother has this annual charity event for abused children, would you do the honors of being my date for the evening?

"I would be honored to Christian."

After leaving GEH I head to the market to pick up snacks and stuff for our sleepover, Kate invited Mia so it should be a lot of fun. I make sure to buy a lot of Ben and Jerry's and other junk. Kate said she would take care of getting the pizza for tonight. While picking out the ice cream I see Drew with a shopping basket picking out ice cream a bit ahead of me. I try to turn and go the other way but it is too late he saw me.

He grabs my arm softly, "Ana please please forgive me, I just want to be friends with you. I feel so horrible about how things went down. I was just so into you that I couldn't think straight. You are an amazing person and I would want to somehow still be able to be friends."

"Drew a lot of things were said that make it hard to just forget about it. We'll see, just give me some time. Maybe one day we can be friends. I am sorry that I hurt you, it was never my intentions." I frown.

He pats my arm comforting me, "I know that Ana, I'm happy for Christian and you. Let me know if you ever need anything. You are a real special person and I don't want to lose you, I'm asking for just your friendship nothing else."

I smile, "I'll think about it Drew. Thank you."

I pay for my groceries and head back home with an uneasy feeling that someone is still following me. I get home and lock the doors and go to put away the groceries. I choose to nap before the sleepover because I bet it is going to be a long night with the girls.

 **Christian POV**

After my amazing lunch with Ana I work on some emails that I'm behind on. Taylor enters my office, "Sir, Sawyer reported back that Ana got back to her place safely. He did say that she briefly spoke to a male mid to late 20's at the grocery store for a little while but they went their separate ways. I've requested more information on this guy to see if he a threat."

"I want this information right away." I demand.

He leaves making a phone call and within a few minutes Taylor re-enters.

"Yes Sir, Sawyer just now sent me a photo of the encounter. He took it just in case we would need to identify the gentleman. It is indeed Drew Spencer she was speaking with."

"I want Sawyer to make sure that asshole stays away from my girlfriend! Or I will fire him!"

I call Ana to see if she mentions speaking with Drew at the store. I hope she does so I don't have to tell her that I hired covert security to protect her. She doesn't answer so I try again after my next meeting and she still doesn't answer.

I try to concentrate on some more work and make a few more phone calls. After one of my conference calls Ana calls me back, "Sorry babe I was napping and left my phone on the kitchen counter."

"It's okay Ana, I was just worried. How was your day?" I ask.

"It was okay; I met with my editor and did some shopping for the sleepover with Kate and Mia." She states.

"Mia is going too, that should be fun." I chuckle at the thought of my sweet energetic sister.

"Yup lots of fun. I saw Drew at the store. He feels really bad and wants to be friends." She sounds like she feels bad for that fucker.

"I really don't think that is a good idea, I don't trust the guy at all." I try to say it calmly but I know it came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"I understand but I want to actually take some time to think about it, I believe in second chances."

I groan, "Seriously, the guy pushed you and said a lot of fucked up things! And what he did to Mia. No fucking way you going to be friends with him!"

"Christian, I'm a big fucking girl capable of making my own choices; I will not be told who I can be friends with!" She hisses.

I hit the phone on my desk a few times before picking it back up.

"You drive me fucking insane Anastasia. I want to spank you so bad right now." I threaten.

"I have to go Christian, Mia and Kate just walked in. I will talk to you later." She states sounding down.

 **Does Ana have a stalker? If so who do you think it is? Does Liam still have feelings for Ana or vice versa?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Check out pinterest to see Ana's beautiful gown for the event!**

 **Ana POV**

After my phone call with Christian I am left frustrated with my gorgeous over-protective insanely jealous boyfriend. Even when I'm annoyed with him I miss being with him. I could look into his breathtaking gray eyes all day long. I might even write my next novel about them. I open a bottle of good wine for us girls pouring each of us a glass. Kate and Mia approach with the pizza. Kate asks, "Is everything alright Ana?"

"Yes everything is fine. Just got in an a little fight with Christian" I pout opening the pizza box and start plating it for us.

Mia gives me a warm hug, "Men, can't live with them. Can't live without them... Seriously I have to say that you and Christian make the cutest couple. Like you will have insanely beautiful children, it isn't even fair." She states giggling.

Kate laughs, "Slow down Mia, they just started dating."

I smile, "Yeah we are along ways away from changing poopy diapers. I want to have children but not until I'm at least over 25."

"Yes but maybe you should start early Ana, I picture you with like 5 or 6 kids." Kate says smirking.

We all laugh, "I can't wait to have babies; I want to have a full house. But I need to find a good man first." Mia declares excitedly.

Kate whines, "Let's stop talking about babies, its make me nauseous. I don't know if I want kids, I think maybe one would be fine." I frown, "Coming from an only child, it gets really lonely. You should have at least two kids."

Kate agrees reluctantly, "Fine two kids, now let's talk about something else. Mia have you met any hot guys lately?"

"There was this one guy but it fizzled out fast, it's so hard to find a decent man it seems." Mia pouts.

Kate is in deep thought, "Maybe we should set her up on a blind date with Jose?" she asks looking at me.

"That is a good idea! Jose is a sweetheart…" I state happily.

"Set ups are so awkward, maybe if we meet casually where he doesn't know about it. Then we can see if we hit it off. I would agree to that but not like a blind date where we are alone." Mia agrees.

Kate's mind is in overdrive as she comes up with a plan, "Yeah! We can go clubbing and invite him. It will be perfect" she states.

"Sounds good to me." I approve of her master plan.

Kate moves onto the next subject, "How was your meeting with your new editor?"

I sigh closing my eyes, "You won't believe who is my new editor?! It is like the world hates me."

"NO way! Don't tell me it is Liam! How did that happen?" Kate asks shocked.

"Yup, Mason J Press merged with SIP and I'm stuck with him as my editor. I had lunch with Christian today, I told myself I need to tell him but I couldn't bring myself to do it… You saw how jealous he was with Drew and that was before Christian and I were even together. Imagine how he would feel about me working so closely with Liam." I frown when I think about the predicament I'm in.

Mia squeals, "Okay who the heck is Liam?"

Kate gets all excited to give the gossip like a true journalist, "Ana's ex-boyfriend almost fiancé. They were together for 3 years, he proposed and she said not right now. He was so upset that she said to wait a year or so that he broke it off with her, the next week he was making out with his assistant at a restaurant we were at. Ana was so broken hearted."

"It wasn't meant to be, I loved him but it wasn't like that passionate all-consuming love that people describe." I state honestly.

There is a knock on the door and I answer it.

I see his smoldering grey eyes piercing through me, I take it he is still angry about our argument on the phone. I stand here staring at him not knowing what to say. He looks so mouthwatering in his tight black t-shirt and dark grey cargo shorts. I could just gobble him up. "Ana, I need to talk to you."

I open the door to let him inside and walk straight into my bedroom knowing he will follow.

I close the door and lock it when he enters.

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask curtly trying to hide my lust.

"You know why I'm here, I do have a say if you are friends with that asshole, you are mine Anastasia." He states angrily. Before I can say a word his lips are on mine possessing my mouth. He moves us towards my bed without breaking our kiss. My hands are in his hair and his hands are roaming all over my body. Once we reach the bed he grabs both of my hands pinning me down, he starts kissing all over my neck, sucking on my neck, I moan loudly. He takes off my Victoria's secret pajama set I was wearing for the sleep over. First he takes off his belt and uses it to restrain me to my bed. Kinky bastard and I honestly love it. He uses my pajama top as a blind fold. "Damn do you know how hot you look right now? You drive me so fucking crazy Ana." He growls and starts licking and sucking on my hard nipples.

I whimper loudly needing to feel him inside of me. I can't believe I am doing this while Kate and Mia are waiting for me. I feel tad bit of guilt but I can't resist him. "Quiet Ana or I will have to gag you."

He starts kissing my stomach down to lower half; he blows his cool breath onto my aching clit. Then he continues his torture of licking it slowly. Driving me crazy, I need more and he knows it. I whine, "Christian, please fuck me." I buck my hips up to get more contact, wanting to get my way. He chuckles at me. "Impatient aren't we baby? Don't make me restrain your legs too" he continues teasing me. I hear what sounds like him taking off his shorts. Suddenly I feel him use his hard massive dick slap over and over again. I cry out in pleasure as it sets my orgasm off and he has to use his free hand to cover my mouth. He waste no time entering me, he has to keep his hand over my mouth the entire time because he is going to town. Pounding into me like a man possessed, I never knew I loved sex this rough and raw. I have another mind blowing orgasm and it sets his off too. He grunts loudly as he spills his warm liquid inside of me. He kisses my forehead, "Goodnight baby."

He gets dressed and heads for the door.

I whine, "Christian, quit playing and unhook me from here!" We both burst into laughter.

He frees me from his belt holding me to my bed. I get dressed in my pajamas. He pulls me into his arms holding me. "I'm going to miss you tonight Ana."

"I'm going to miss you too babe." I pout.

He swats my bottom, "I'm having some dresses sent to you in the morning for my mother's Coping Together event tomorrow. I will pick you up at 6pm"

I smile, "I can afford my own dress mister."

He caresses my cheek, "I know you can, I wanted to surprise you. If I want to buy you a million fucking dresses I'm going to do it."

I giggle, "I think you need another appointment with Dr. Flynn or maybe we can find a more productive doctor."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Silly girl." He says kisses me before leaving.

 **The following day…**

 **Christian POV**

I pick up Ana for my mother's event tonight and she looks absolutely stunning in a silver gown. I greet her with a kiss on her cheek, "You look gorgeous Anastasia." She smiles giving me a hug, "You look very handsome." The drive to Bellevue isn't that long; we spend the majority of the ride making out like a bunch of teenagers. I never thought I would enjoy kissing someone so much it's like I can't get enough of her.

She pulls away looking nervous about something, "I forgot that I need to talk to you about my editor before we get there."

My phone rings and it Ros so I need to take it, "Can we talk about your editor after the event, I need to talk to Ros about a deal we are working on real quick?"

"Of course babe." She agrees applying more lipstick.

Ros and I go over some business until we get to my parents place.

When we get there I quickly whip around to open the door for Ana and proudly enter with her on my arm. Photographer after photographer asking us to pose for a photo asking, "Mr. Grey is Ana Steele your girlfriend?" I smile, "Yes, I am a very lucky man."

I forgot the fact that Ana being a successful author who is wealthy from Seattle would give her quite the following, like everyone already knew who she was. I wonder how surprised my mother and father will be. Mia and Elliot promised they wouldn't mention Ana to them. Once we get inside my mother spots us and literally drags my father over to meet with us. I kiss my mother on the cheek, "Hi mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." My mom excitedly hugs Ana, "it's so nice to meet you Anastasia, and you are so beautiful." Ana returns her hug, "It's nice to meet you too Dr. Grey. Please call me Ana."

"Please call me Grace, no need for formalities." While they are having their exchange I shake my father's hand. Afterwards my father gives Ana a hug too, God they are embarrassing me it is going to be so obvious that I've never brought anyone else home to meet them. "It is so lovely to meet you Ana, and please call me Carrick." My dad states grinning he must be taken with Ana, he isn't usually one to like people right away. "

"Nice to meet you too Carrick… Thank you both for inviting me to this wonderful event. I admire what you are doing here." Ana states sincerely.

My mom grabs Ana's hand, "Yes of course dear, thank you for being a part of it." We all head over to the tables and my mother goes on stage to do the introductions. Dinner goes well and of course my parents love Ana. I introduced Ana to Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan, they adored Ana too.

When it is time for the first dance auction Mia comes over to us squealing, "Ana! We need one extra person for the first dance auction, two girls backed out. Kate agreed to do it; I just need one more to make 15. Please please?!"

Ana stutters, "Uggh I don't know… It sounds fun but.." Mia whispers something in Ana's ear and she reluctantly agrees to do it. She heads up to the stage with my sister and Kate.

The MC starts the bidding while I talk to Elliot waiting for Ana to come up. When she finally does the MC says, "Now we have Anastasia, she is a beautiful successful best-selling author who even owns a popular Italian Bistro." Before he can finish his sentence requesting the first bid I cut him off, "ten thousand dollars."

I hear a gentleman in the back counter, "fifteen thousand dollars." I hear gasps around. Who the fuck is bidding on my girlfriend. The MC jokes, "We have high rollers in the house tonight."

I call out my next bid, "twenty five thousand dollars." We go back and forth until I finally exclaim, "A hundred thousand dollars." There are loud cheers with my last bid and this is finally over with. I walk to the stage to my beautiful Ana so we can share our special dance. I give a kiss her on the cheek and she laughs, "That was so embarrassing."

"You look so gorgeous." I state. As we start dancing to Frank Sinatra's the way you look tonight. "Thank you for bidding on me, I didn't want to dance with some random strange man tonight." She smiles.

I chuckle, "Of course I would bid on you…I wouldn't let any man dance with my woman. You are all mine."

While we are dancing I get lost in her beautiful blue eyes until notice that same guy who was bidding on her starring at us. He can't take his eyes off of her. This guy has some balls; I'm this close to having him kicked out of here. I'm brought out of these thoughts by Ana, "Christian, hello are you still here?"

"Sorry baby, yes I'm here." I state pulling her even closer.

After our intimate dance I make it my mission to find out who that fucker was who thought he could outbid me. I see him getting a drink at the bar and tell Ana I will get us some drinks and be right back. When I get to the counter right next to him I remove my mask, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He removes his mask, "I'm Liam James Chief Editor at SIP."

"Oh so you are Anastasia's new editor?" I ask.

"Yeah we go way back. She's quite a woman. How do you know each other?" He asks smugly.

"She's MY girlfriend. Must not go back too far because I've never heard of you." I spit out.

"Well we would be married right now if I had just waited." He states arrogantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask ready to kill this bastard.

He smirks, "You should really talk to Ana about all this."

I go back to the table where Ana is talking Kate and Mia. "Ana, I need to speak to you immediately. In private," I state dragging her away to the boathouse trying to maintain control. Once we enter the boathouse I lock the door. She giggles, "Ohh this is sexy, I've wanted to get you out of this suit all night!" she states throwing her arms around my neck, I immediately push them down. "Anastasia, this is fucking serious. We need to talk right now."

"What is wrong with you Christian?" She asks concerned.

"You were almost married and you never told me! Not only that, to your fucking editor! Which you never mentioned to me!" I shout.

"We were not almost married, what the hell are you talking about?!" She yells.

"According to Liam who was trying to outbid me tonight to dance with you, you were almost married." I spit out.

"We weren't even almost engaged, when he proposed I said no!" She huffs.

"How long were you with him? Why'd you say no?" I start firing off questions.

She wipes her tears, "3 years and I said no because I wasn't ready and I wasn't in love with him."

"3 fucking years and you didn't think to mention that!" I yell.

She bawls, "I tried to…."

I cut her off, "You are not working with this asshole, do you understand me?!" I huff. Anastasia turns around running straight for the door stumbling a bit. I shout, "Anastasia, don't leave!" She leaves slamming the door.

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! WILL CHRISTIAN AND ANA WORK OUT THEIR ISSUES?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Thank you for the support, check out pinterest for more visuals for the chapter.**

 **Ana POV**

Christian wouldn't even let me talk so I didn't see the point in just staying there being yelled out without having the chance to explain myself. Tonight was perfect with his family and I'm feelings things for him I have never felt before but I don't know how to deal with his damn temper. I head to the front calling for a cab, I hear someone following right behind me and I know it is Christian. Just as I'm about to enter the cab I feel his hand grab my arm to stop me. "Ana, please don't leave. We need to talk this out."

With my free hand I wipe away my tears trying to regain my composure, "That's the thing Christian, I wanted to talk to you but you just wanted to shout at me." I say continuing my quest to leave.

He won't release my arm though, "Anastasia, I'm sorry that I lost it. I felt betrayed because it seems that you were hiding stuff from me. I don't know how to deal with certain things. I know I'm fifty shades of fucked up but please don't leave; I can't take you giving up on me."

I put my free hand on my hip, "You should have thought about that when you were screaming at me. I'm not one of your subs that you can't intimidate Christian, I'm supposed to be your equal."

Mia rushes towards us signaling us to get back to the party, "Christian, Ana you can't leave … The fireworks are about to start! Mom wants us to all stay the night and have a big family brunch tomorrow." Christian turns to her snapping, "Just a minute Mia." Mia is so lively and affectionate; I can't let her down by leaving. I bump Christian's shoulder as I walk past him, "Fine let's watch the fireworks but this conversation isn't over with."

I tell myself to be a big girl and plaster on a fake smile for everyone. Christian pulls me into his arms as we watch the fireworks. My head is rested on his chest and he whispers in my ear, "You are so beautiful Ana. I could watch you all night long." I blush at his words even though I'm still pissed at him. I look over to see his mother and father watching us intently, his mom with her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. I remember the day we first made love and his pained face when he had me caress all over his chest and back. It took some time for him to loosen up and get comfortable with my touch. It softens my heart because I can only imagine what happened to him, and I realize that maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him. He is trying to let someone in for the first time.

After the firework show is concluded I get out of Christian's hold, "Let's go finish our talk." He looks down nervously. I look to the right to see Liam smirking at us. That little bastard knows that he has caused problems with us and is enjoying it. I throw my arms around Christian's neck pulling his lips to mine, kissing him passionately. Christian doesn't hesitate kissing me back fervently. We head back to the boathouse at a rapid pace so no one can notice our departure. Christian shuts the door locking it once we enter the boathouse. In an instant he has picked me up in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He is kissing my neck tenderly; I feel my nipples harden in response to his touch. His lips meet mine once again and it feels so right, he nibbles on my bottom lip as he starts to remove my dress revealing the lacey black bustier with a matching thong, and black stockings underneath.

He sets me down to get a full glimpse of my get up. He growls excitedly when he sees the lacey black lingerie I've worn just for him. "mmm Ana, you bought this just for me… Your body is so perfect, I'm constantly hard all day just thinking about you."

"Yes Christian, I did buy this to wear for you. But right now sex won't fix our problems. We need to talk about earlier before we continue this." I state while my Inner Goddess pouts in the corner begging to play with my sexy Greek God of a boyfriend. He continues to stare at my exposed body. "Ana, I can't think about anything else but you right now. I need to ravish you so bad."

I giggle, "I know Mr. Grey but you have been a bad boy."

He grins wickedly, "I'll let you punish me later but please baby don't make me wait another minute to be inside of you. I need to worship every inch of your magnificent body."

I smile naughtily, "Fine Grey but your sexpertise isn't going to get you out of this."

He lunges at me, picking me up carrying me to the bed our lips hungrily attacking each other. He leaves wet kisses on my neck down to my cleavage. He pops my breast out of the bustier leaving it on though. He sucks on each of my hardened nipples, nibbling on both of them causing me to moan loudly in pleasure. "Mmm that's my girl." he says huskily. He quickly removes his suit and boxers. "We need to make this quick because they will come looking for us real soon." I pant, "Christian please, I'm so ready.. Right now baby please." I beg for it.

He smirks playfully, "Oh my sweet Ana, tell me what you want baby?"

"You Christian!" I gasp.

He sticks his finger into my wet core, "Tell me what you want me to do to you Ana?" He asks taunting me.

I whimper, "Fuck me please" I plead some more. Finally he gives into my request and hastily enters me as I squeal in pleasure as I almost have my orgasm. He growls, "You are so fucking tight baby, wait don't cum yet." He continues to pound into me harder and harder until we both lose control having astonishing orgasms.

We get lost in each other and spend the rest of the evening making love in the boathouse until we are both so exhausted we knock out. In the morning I wake up in a panic trying to find my clothes, we are so busted. His family is going to think I'm some little slut. Christian comes in with a couple Neiman Marcus bags, "I had Taylor pick us up some clothes. Elliot messaged me last night saying that he saw us come in here and covered for us. He told my parents we went upstairs to bed early because you weren't feeling very well but that we would be back in the morning for brunch."

I laugh, "Elliot is so awesome."

"I hope you are okay with the clothes, Taylor picked them up for you." I open the bag and take out some black jeans and a cute ivory crochet top. "Wow your right hand man has great taste in clothes."

Christian chuckles, "Caroline Action from Neiman's picked it out for you." as he puts on a black button up long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He looks so hot; I could just stare at him all day long. After we are completely dressed I fix my hair in a ponytail and attempt to touch up my make-up from last night.

"Christian we need to talk before we go in for brunch." I state not willing to push this under the rug. He smirks, "Last night we said quite a lot baby." I giggle, "Funny but I'm being serious. I know you are Mr. big shot CEO but you can't just steam roll me. Every time we argue I want to be able to speak my mind too." He sighs, "I know, I apologized about that last night. What do you want me to do?"

"I want to discuss what happened and for us to both keep calm." I state.

"I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me when you found out… I'm pissed that you were with that fuck for 3 years.. I'm pissed because I wonder if you wish you would have married him… I'm pissed for a lot of reasons.. But when it comes down to it I don't give a fuck because I just want you Ana and I don't want to lose you."

"You have me Christian, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I was trying to find a way to tell you and things would get in the way when I would try to tell you but I still should have found a way to tell you. .. No I don't wish I would have married him, I don't want anything to do with him… I'm devoted to you and our relationship, I'm going to call and request for Jack or Courtney to be my new editor instead of Liam."

He grins pleased with my decision. He pulls me into his strong arms, "Thank you Ana, I'm so devoted to you and us as well. I'm sorry again for the way I acted last night." I bring my lips up to his for a gentle kiss. He responds by kissing me like I was made of glass, the feeling is so deep makes me emotional.. After we pull away I get out my cell to call Elizabeth Morgan the head of personnel at SIP. I make my request to change editors and she promises to see what she can do for me and that she will let me know as soon as possible. Christian grabs my hand as we head out of the boathouse, "Come on baby, brunch should be starting soon." He smiles brazenly.

I laugh, "You are too excited for our walk of shame." He snorts and says, "Walking with you could never be a shame Anastasia." Oh my Fifty can be so sweet sometimes. When we get to his parents kitchen everyone greets me with a big hug.

Grace thanks me again, "Ana, I wanted to thank you so much for your donation at the event last night. Plus your bid on Christian's Aspen home was way too generous." The look on his father's face tells me that he wonders if Christian gave me the money for it.

Christian scowls at me whispering, "What donation did you give? I gave a donation from both us. I knew about the Aspen bid for $30,000 but nothing else. I smile up at Grace ignoring my hot headed boyfriend, "Oh Grace, thank you for having me. It is my pleasure to help; I love to help much needed organizations such as yours." Christian continues to stare waiting for a response, "It isn't a big deal Christian, I have plenty of money and can donate wherever I want." He responds, "You are my girlfriend and my date for the evening. I wanted to take care of our expenses and donations. I was already upset enough about your bid for my place in Aspen."

Oh my God his control freakishness knows no bounds. The table has gone quiet while Christian and I whisper back and forth Carrick finally breaks the awkward silence stating, "That is very admirable Ana, my son sure is a lucky man."

Christian smiles looking at both his parents and strokes my hand softly, "That I am."

We spend the rest of brunch enjoying everyone's company. You can tell they really love Christian and he loves them too. So I've definitely ruled out the possibility of the Grey family being the one's that hurt Christian when he was younger because you can tell they are amazing people. I want to know what happened to him but I don't want to push him if he isn't ready to tell me. On the drive back home Christian informs me that he has a lunch meeting with an old friend because they need to tie up some loose ends on a business arrangement.

"That sounds interesting, I guess I could get home and get a head start on my next chapter."

He pouts, "As long as you come to stay the night with me at Escala afterwards?"

I laugh, "You know that your bed is 100 times more comfortable than mine so I will be there mister."

He smirks, "Oh so it's just the bed you want to keep you warm tonight."

I laugh, "I'm glad you understand. It's for the bed not the sexy man in the bed." I wink teasing him.

He taunts me, "I will remember that tonight Ms. Steele."

"I'm sure you will Mr. Grey."

We get to my place and he walks me to my door, before I go inside our lips meet for a heated kiss. He has me up against my front door attacking my lips, each moment feels more demanding, us both not wanting to end our kiss goodbye. But eventually he pulls away stating that he has some paperwork to get at Escala before his lunch meeting. I briefly wonder who is this business partner he is meeting with on the weekend. I make a mental note to ask him when I go to his place this evening. I head to my room firing up my laptop to get started on my chapter.

A couple hours later I have a chapter and a half written. My phone rings and it is Elizabeth Morgan.

I answer, "Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Ana, I did everything I could and it was decided that you can switch editors after the current project you are working on with Liam."

I stumble with my words, "I see, thank you for your help with this. Have a nice day."

My heart sinks into my chest as I end the call. I don't want to work with Liam. I don't want to hurt Christian. I hope he will understand but who am I kidding? He's going to flip out. I need to figure it the right way to tell him tonight.

 **Will Christian flip out or learn from his previous outburst? Who do you think his lunch meeting is with? Lots of fun drama in store lol... REVIEW PLEASE! We love to know what you think?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Thank you for the support, check out pinterest for stuff on this chapter :)**

 **pinterest/lovingmrgrey/forever-mine**

 **Christian POV**

I stopped to get the paperwork before going to meet with Elena; everything is ready to just hand over to her. I'm no longer affiliated with Esclava. She wanted to have lunch at her place so Taylor is driving me over there now. She is provocatively dressed in a dress with her breast almost hanging out and high heels, she looks stunning for her age. She greets me when I get there by kissing my cheek, "Darling, it is good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Elena" I reply.

In all honesty I do miss talking to her she has been a confidant and friend to me for years now, even though our sexual arrangements were over with we were able to look past all that history and be there for each other. I'm cutting ties with her for my family; my mother is just heartbroken about everything that happened with Elena. She believes that Elena has controlled and ruined my adult life so I would never experience happiness. Worst of all she believes that she is a child abuser, I don't agree with that part. I was a willing participant and she was a force for good that helped me clean up my act.

We get seated at the table and she serves us some of my favorite red wine. Then we start eating the crusted salmon and a salad she prepared.

She asks, "So why did you need to meet with me Christian? Do you need another submissive; I know it has been a while?"

I hand her the paperwork, "No. I don't need a sub, I have left the lifestyle for good. I've handed over all rights to the salons to you. I will no longer be involved in the business."

She looks at me surprised, "Why? The salons are doing very well. Is this because of your new girlfriend? I saw the pictures from the event, she looked quite lovely."

"This has nothing to do with Anastasia, she doesn't even know about us or anything." I state and continue, "It has to do with my mother, and this whole thing has broken her heart. I have to cut all ties with you." She looks at me her mouth agape, "Christian, please re-think this. I've only ever been here for you, to help you. Look at what you have accomplished."

"Yes I see that but our friendship isn't worth hurting my family." I state.

She sighs, "Christian leaving the lifestyle? Are you really sure about that? It has been good for you, I know you are smitten with Anastasia but she might not be able to handle your needs in that area. You are trying to push those urges down to please everyone else and you will be like a ticking time bomb. You will eventually lose it."

"Don't worry about it; I will handle it in my own way. Thank you for lunch, it was great but I need to go."

"Just remember darling I am just a phone call away if you need anything." She states suggestively.

We exchange kisses on the cheek and I leave heading back home. When I get there I get dressed to workout with Claude. I spend the next 2 hours kick boxing and lifting weights. After showering and getting dressed a little while later Ana shows up looking absolutely gorgeous wearing this dark purple dress and heels, this dress makes her legs look so long. I can imagine her wrapping those perfect legs around me and I get hard just looking at her. I meet her halfway kissing her plump lips and she moans, "I missed you."

"I have missed you too, you look breathtaking baby. I could just eat you up." I state huskily.

"Before we get to that we have to talk, uummmm…. Well…." She hesitates while we just stand here in the foyer.

"Ana spit it out already." I huff teasingly.

She pouts, "SIP wouldn't let me change editors until after the project I am working on. But my lawyer is going over my contract to find a way out of it."

"That is total bullshit, it isn't happening, I don't care if you leave their company and they sue you for breaking the contract. I will pay all of the fees." I state livid over this news.

"Christian I know I feel the same way but I don't want to be marked as difficult or it might be hard to find another publisher, so I will try with my lawyer and then go from there. I definitely wouldn't let you pay any fees over a broken contract. I can take care of that.. if it comes to that." She replies trying to calm me down.

I laugh, "I could just buy the fucking company."

She giggles, "Oh yeah that would be perfect, the things you come up with. You are too funny babe."

She thinks I'm joking, I'm dead serious. No one is going to stand in my way when I set my mind on something. I get out my phone and email Ros to set up the process to buy out SIP publishing at any cost.

After emailing Ros I ask, "Would you like something to drink?"

She smiles, "I'm fine thank you."

I guide her onto the love seat in the main room where I'm hovering over her, "I want to get you out of this little dress Ana." She smiles, "First I want to know how your business lunch went?"

I start kissing her neck and she giggles, "Christian, I want to talk and then maybe we can go into your red room of pain for some fun but nothing painful." I let out a chuckle and repeat "Red Room of pain…. That room is a lot more about pleasure baby. I would be glad to take you in there for some fun." I get up and grab her hand to escort her to the playroom. "Not so fast Christian, you never answered my question about your lunch meeting? Who was it with?" She asks suspiciously.

"It went fine Ana; I was just backing out of a salon I was previously a co-owner with Elena Lincoln"

"Why did you back out? How do you know her?" She starts firing off questions I don't want to answer.

I might as well get it out already, better now than later. I reply, "She used to be a friend of the family. She was the one who introduced me to BDSM. We had an ongoing affair for six years. I was her submissive for the first 5 years and the last year she was my submissive. That was 6 years ago though. We have remained close friends afterwards but it has just been friendship and our business relationship."

She puts her hand over her mouth and rage is stemming from those beautiful blue orbs, "A family friend? If it was that long ago and it lasted for that long you must have been like 15 when it started. How old was she?"

"In her thirties, she was my mother's best friend, it sounds bad but she really helped me become what I am today." I state hoping she will understand. "She is a child molester and she took advantage of you Christian... Is she the one that gave you those scars?" She huffs out angrily.

"Anastasia, this conversation is over with. I don't see her that way and it is best we agree to disagree and no she didn't give me these scars. I was fucked up long before Elena ever laid a hand on me." I demand to end the conversation.

She puts her hand on her hip, "This conversation isn't over with, why would you go meet with her? You flip out because of Liam being my editor which I have no control over by the way… Then you go and meet with her. You couldn't have just mailed her the documents she needed."

Oh my little woman has turned into a green eyed goddess, "Look I get you are jealous but look at it from my point of view, for the last 6 years I haven't had anyone to answer to." She rolls her eyes and my palms start twitching, "Christian, I don't want you to have anything to do with that evil woman. It is either her or me? She is a deal breaker." She states giving me an ultimatum.

"I would choose you over her without even thinking about it. I've already cut all ties with her." I state while moving some of the hair out of her face. She pulls me in for a passionate kiss, "Now that we have settled that I want you to keep your word about getting me out of this little dress."

She doesn't have to tell me twice, I pick her up carrying her to my bedroom. I chose my room because I want to make sweet love to her. She knows one of my deepest secrets that I'm ashamed of and she still wants to be with me. I worship her flawless body while we make passionate love until it is time for dinner.

"Come, it is time for your first cooking lesson babe." She states playfully as she throws on my white t-shirt and grabbing my hand to guide me into the kitchen.

She gets out some vegetables and chicken to make a stir-fry. "Okay mister we will start with chopping, you start with the veggies and I will work on preparing the chicken and rice."

She shows me an example of how to chop each of the vegetables and I try it. I'm here cutting through these vegetables and they look like shit and it is taking forever. I guess Ana has finished some of her task so she comes back over to help me. She cuts the rest of the veggies like a damn pro.

"I told you I was worthless in the kitchen" I pout.

She smiles trying to encourage me "You did well, you didn't even cut yourself." I go up behind her as she is pouring the cut vegetables into the pan and wrap my arms around her waist kissing her cheek. "You are so perfect Ana." I say softly in her ear.

Her cell phone that is on the counter goes off and she ignores it, I hand her the phone.

She answers the call by putting it on speakerphone "What do you want Liam?" She asks annoyed by his call.

"Ana, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how unprofessional I was last night. It was just difficult seeing you with him. I feel horrible that I caused some problems with you and him. Nothing like that will happen again I promise."

"No it won't Liam because I'm switching editors, we can't work together. Especially if it still hard for you because it isn't hard for me, I have moved on and so should you." She states harshly.

"So you still have that temper I see. Come on Ana we are both professional adults we can tough it out this one book. Or is it because your egotistical boyfriend can't handle it us working together?" He replies cockily.

"The whole point is that he shouldn't have to deal with it and don't you dare put him down. You don't even know him." She shouts. At this point I have had enough of this jackass.

I grab the phone from Ana and leave the kitchen to speak with him in my office.

"Look I'm tired of your bullshit, don't call her again. I'm not someone you want to fuck with" I threaten him.

"You look here Grey, I don't care how much fucking money or power you have. Do whatever you want to me; just know that you are a phase Ana is going through. Let's try to fix the lonely bad boy…. But once she gets bored with that she will come back to the real love of her life and we will get married and have a family. You will just be the lonely billionaire that will never find true love."

I throw the cell phone into the wall and of course it breaks into pieces. I call Taylor from my phone to have him go out and get Ana another cell phone. My hands are on my head as Ana comes into my office, "Babe dinner is ready" she states as she sits on my lap.

"Is everything okay Christian?" Ana asks concerned.

"Yes, I broke your cell phone but Taylor is getting a new one. I'm sorry I just lost it." I apologize.

"It's okay; I can always get a new phone." She replies sympathetically

She lifts up my face to look me in the eyes because I still haven't been able to look at her, his words running through my head spreading like wild fire. "Christian Trevelyan Grey, ignore him. I'm falling so hard for you."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Hope everyone is doing well, it has been a rough couple weeks for us :(... What do you think will happen next?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Thank you for all the support, sorry for the delay in posting...**

 **Ana POV**

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, ignore him. I'm falling so hard for you." I confess while looking into his captivating gray eyes. He pulls me into his arms melting me with a powerful kiss, "Oh Ana, I've fallen so hard for you too. I can't stand the thought of ever losing you." After kissing him some more I state, "You don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere Christian."

We head back into the kitchen and start to enjoy the delicious dinner we both prepared. "You are quite the little cook Ana." He compliments me after taking his first bite. I smile, "Cooking is something I've always loved doing. When I was a little girl I used to watch my nana in the kitchen all the time. My mother never really cooked that often, she never enjoyed cooking so I never really watched her." He just looks at me listening to every word of my rambling.

"What about your mom?" I ask curious about his childhood with Grace and Carrick.

"Ella my legitimate mother didn't cook; one thing I do remember is her baking me a chocolate cake one birthday. Chocolate is my favorite. Now my mom Grace can cook really well but since she worked so much they have a cook but on her days off from the hospital she would cook." I love that he is opening up to me. "What is your favorite dish that Grace's makes?" I ask.

"That is a tie between her meatloaf or spaghetti and meatballs." He answers and asks, "What was your favorite thing your nana made?" I really have to think about this for a while, "That is so tough, I loved everything she made but I used to love her linguine with clam sauce."

He smiles, "That sounds good, do you know how to make it?" he asks. "Yes, I sure do. It never taste as good as hers did but my mother says that is just in my head because she thinks it does. I will have to make it for you some time." I take another bite of my stir-fry and he states, "I would love that."

After we finish dinner we both clean up the dining room table and do the dishes together. He grabs some Ben and Jerry's Vanilla ice cream from the freezer and huskily says while smirking at me, "I have some plans for dessert." He grabs my hand guiding me into the bedroom and he begins to lay towels down on the bed. He undresses both of us, "Ana your body is so fucking beautiful." He opens the ice cream and eats a spoonful then gets another scoop and begins to feed me, just as I'm about to take the bite he takes it away eating it while chuckling at me. "Mine" He says playfully. I love playful Christian, so young and carefree, not the stressed out powerful CEO.

I pout, "Babe I want some please?" He smiles giving me an actual bite of the delicious ice cream. "There you go gorgeous." He says laying me out over the towels, first he binds my hands with one his ties then he blind folds me. First I feel the freezing cold ice cream hit one of my already hard nipples and I gasp, then I feel his luscious warm lips start lapping it up while he sucks and licks my nipples. The feeling is so intense and unlike anything else. I feel like I could have an orgasm from just doing this. He goes to the next nipple doing the same thing. I whimper while soaking up the delightful feeling. He moves down to my lower stomach getting close to my sex. I cry out, "Christian babe, ohhh that feels so good."

He groans, "mmm baby, you taste so good." He replies as he puts another spoonful on my clit and I scream out as I reach my orgasm. He continues cleaning me up with his oh so talented tongue. He asks me to open my mouth and he gives me a spoonful of ice cream, "mmm that taste so good. I want to taste you though."

He wastes no time bringing his hard dick up to my mouth and he removes my blind fold. I start milking and sucking him so hard, "Good girl, you are so fucking perfect baby." I graze his impressive length with my teeth and he clutches onto the sheets as he loses control spilling his warm liquid down my throat. Afterwards we make passionate love and cuddle afterwards.

After our cuddle session we both take a hot bath together. After our long bath together we choose to go watch a movie in the theater room. We choose some action move I don't even remember the title of it, but I know it has Liam Nielson in it. Christian looks up at me pulling even closer to him, "Move in with me Ana? Before you Escala was just a place, you make it home baby."

I put my hand over my mouth in awe because what he said he is just too sweet, "Awe Christian that is such a beautiful thing to say. I really want to but this is a huge decision for us and I just need a little time to think about it. I hope you understand babe."

He kisses my lips softly, "I understand but just keep in mind that we spend pretty much every night together anyway." I giggle, "I know because you are so irresistible Mr. Grey." He smiles shaking his head, "I love that little giggle of yours and the irresistible one would be you, Ms. Steele." He declares snaking his hand up my shirt. I wave a finger at him warning him off, "Not during this exciting movie Sir." I state taunting him while I'm not even capable of keeping a straight face.

He grins wickedly pinning me down on the couch pulling up my shirt and I take a moment to catch my breath from all the excitement. I'm quickly aroused and ready for Christian to rock my world again. It is so crazy how I'm like a light switch with him; I can be turned on at any time. He has my hands locked above my head as he kisses my breast and stomach.

"Say Yes Ana." He whispers kissing my belly seductively.

"Say yes to what?" I ask out of breath.

"Moving in with me?"

We are interrupted by his cell phone going off.

He answers it, "Grey"

He puts his hand over the phone, "I need to take this in my office baby."

Once he has left I pout while fixing my shirt. I'm only wearing one of his t-shirts and some undies. While he is busy with business I roam into his beautiful huge library and choose a book to lose myself in. I'm semi awake when I feel Christian pick me up carrying me into the bedroom; he places me on the bed kissing my forehead, "Go to sleep precious girl" Is the last thing I hear him say before I drift off into a peaceful sleep. When I sleep with Christian I usually wake up to his warmth because he is usually wrapped around me but this morning I wake up to an empty bed that smells of him. I jump in the shower and get dressed for the day. I can't believe I slept till 10am, I'm in a hurry to get ready to get back to my place to work on my chapters that needed to be finished this weekend but I had a busy weekend so I'm a little behind. When I exit the room a beautiful blonde in her late 30's maybe early 40's says, "Ms. Steele it is so nice to finally meet you. I'm Gail Jones, Mr. Grey's house manager. Would you like some breakfast? "

I shake her hand, "Please call me Ana, it is really nice to meet you too Gail. No thank you." I smile really liking her but in the back of my mind I'm wondering if Christian ever had her as his submissive. Well I hope not but you never know.

She smiles back, "Please let me know if you need anything."

I head back home calling Christian to say Good morning and see how his day is going.

He answers, "Good Morning beautiful, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing okay just driving to my place." I notice there is a black Audi following me two cars back. It is a guy dressed in a suit reminding me of Taylor, Christian's bodyguard. He has someone following me is he fucking serious?

I ask, "Do you have someone following me Christian? Keeping tabs on me? Is that why you wanted me to move in so it will be easier to keep track of my every move?!" I continue my rant getting more upset by the minute.

"Ana please calm down, you are my girlfriend and I'm a very wealthy man. I can't leave you unprotected." He states rather calmly.

"Well I can protect myself and I don't appreciate you doing that to me without my consent!" I state.

"I'm trying so hard to be patient with you on this Ana but don't push me. I get threats all the time so if I think you need a security details then you are going to have a fucking security detail!" He growls and continues, "I won't let anyone hurt or take away what is mine! Maybe I should let Taylor share some of threats that we have already got from just being seen together for the first time this weekend then you wouldn't be throwing this temper tantrum."

It hits me about how wealthy he is and that I really could possibly be in danger and maybe I should just give him a break. "What kind of threats Christian? You never told me this."

"I don't want you to worry baby, I have my security team working on it to make sure we both are safe. I'm sorry I lost my temper. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sawyer to you before I hired him." He apologizes.

"I accept your apology; will you please accept mine for overreacting?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course baby, I have to go into a boring meeting but I will be thinking about you." He states.

"I will be thinking about you too Christian." I reply smiling.

I get back to Kate and my condo pondering the decision to move in with my handsome control freak boyfriend. I really just want to go with it and just follow my heart but there is always that fear of rushing things. I fire up my laptop and start my chapters, I get lost in my work without even taking a break to eat suddenly I feel so nauseous and I realize I haven't ate anything all day. It is around dinner time now; I get a call from the restaurant from one the waitress's. She called to tell me that Jennifer the manager requested I come in because they shorthanded. On a Monday night that is kind of strange. Either way I call Christian, "Hi Christian, you can go ahead and eat dinner without me I have to go by the restaurant to work because they are shorthanded."

He whines, "I hate eating without you."

"I hate it too, well I haven't had the chance to eat yet so why don't you come to the restaurant and we will have dinner before I help out." I suggest hoping he likes my idea.

"Sounds perfect baby, give me about 45 minutes because I have to finish up something here at GEH and then I will be there." He states. I get dressed and head over to Rizzo's. When I get there I head straight into my office in the back to leave my keys and purse. Jennifer enters my office, "Good Evening Ana, what brings you in this evening?"

I look at her confused, "A waitress named Leila called and said you were shorthanded." Jennifer looks at me baffled, "I will talk to her, she is new to the restaurant maybe she was mistaken but we aren't understaffed so you are free to get on with your evening."

"That is strange, well I'm going to have dinner with my man here then I guess I will head home. Thank you for everything you do Jennifer." I get my purse and keys to exit the office and meet with Christian. Before leaving the office a young woman maybe a couple years older than me enters my office and looks exactly like me it is almost scary but she has brown eyes instead. The brunette works here because she is wearing a name tag and it says Leila. That's when I notice a gun she is holding in her shaking hand I immediately start to scream when she clocks me with the gun knocking me unconscious.

 **What will happen next? Will Ana be okay? REVIEW please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Thank you for all your patience! Writing this chapter was tough lol**

 **Ana POV**

I'm quickly awakened from my brief unconsciousness and Leila is still standing here staring at me with the gun pointed at me. She has this crazy look in her eyes, "You scream or make another sound, I will shoot you." She threatens me.

She stares at me for the longest time like she is trying to figure me out, when she finally talks she asks, "What do you have that I don't have? Master laughs with you and kisses you on the lips. You get to sleep with Master. You don't even appear to be his submissive."

I look down, "I don't know, I'm not capable of filling those shoes. Please put the gun down and we can talk about this." She keeps the gun pointed at me and continues, "I love Master but he is very dark."

I have knots in my stomach about her comment, I wonder if I am in over my head with him. What if he ends it with me and I end up broken like this skinny pale woman in front of me. It's so scary because she looks so much like me except with chocolate brown eyes. I should hate this woman but I actually feel a little bad for her, she looks so lost. Christian must have really broken her heart. I need to push these thoughts out of my mind and focus and getting us both out of here alive. On the drive here I made reckless turns when I found out Christian had security following me so I would lose him; I wish I wouldn't have done that now.

She makes me follow her into the private restroom that is in my office, "You and I are going on a little road trip but before that you are going to call Christian and break up with him telling him you are going back to your ex-boyfriend. Make it believable or I will kill both of you."

I cry "Please don't make me do this."

"Do it now!" she yells.

I call Christian and try to come up with the best story I can so that he will buy it. I couldn't bear the thought of her killing him, I can't live without him. I pray somehow he will be able to know what is going on and that I would never do this to him.

"Ana baby, I'm on my way the meeting went a little longer. I'm so sorry."

I take a deep breath trying to say this lie that fills me with so much disgust, "Christian, I hate to do this but I have to….Liam just stopped by the restaurant and he reminded me that we have so much history together. Him and I are going away together to try to re-connect and I just want to say that I'm so sorry for hurting you but I still love him."

 _I don't love him Christian, I love you!_ I repeat this in my head wishing I could scream it to him. My heart is shattering into pieces.

He stutters obviously taken back, "Ana..stasia…" He can barely say my name; he catches his breath and continues, "Please I need to see you one more time before you leave." Oh baby I never want to leave you. I want to see you and hold you. Kiss your perfect lips but this psycho bitch won't let me.

I fight back my tears, "No Christian, I don't want to make this any more difficult than it needs to be. Liam and I have left already."

Silence is all I hear and finally he says, "Goodbye my sweet Ana, I always knew you were going to leave.. Monsters like me don't deserve perfection like you." I could hear the bubble in back of his throat form trying to hold in his tears. I hang up before I start bawling claiming my love for him. Leila turns off my cell phone stuffing it her in purse.

She makes us leave through the back of the restaurant so no one sees us make our exit. In the car Leila says, "Look in the glove box, I have tons on Christian to ruin him. I've made copies of all his contracts with his previous subs. I took the photos he has of his previous subs. I broke into Elena's and got everything she has on him. So if you try anything I will release everything and ruin him. If you somehow turn me in or something happens to me my brother has all the stuff to release to the press on him. Then he will kill you both. So just go along with this Ana and we won't have a problem."

"He is going to be dying for sub now that you have left him." She states and I just stare out the window hoping Christian will see through the lies I just told him on the phone. Just yesterday I had told him how hard I was falling for him, he had to believe it.

When we get to her place she says, "This is my brother he is going to keep an eye on you while I run some errands so don't even think about trying anything." She threatens while handing him the gun.

 **Leila POV**

After leaving Ana with Larry I head over to the one person that can help me get back into Christian's life. I get to the salon and ask for Elena and Franco replies, "She is in her office honey." I open the door and she looks up smiling, "Ms. Williams, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you in?"

"I've divorced my husband and I'm in need of a dominant, I want Master Grey back." I reply.

"Leila I do know Mr. Grey was very fond of your time together, you might have even been his favorite submissive in my opinion but unfortunately Mr. Grey has left the lifestyle and has a serious girlfriend now." Elena replies sounding unenthused by this information.

"Please try Ms. Lincoln; I have reason to believe that they are no longer together. I saw her with her ex-boyfriend." I say.

She raises an eyebrow eyeing me suspiciously, "hmm well I guess there isn't any harm in trying darling. I will speak with him this evening and let you know."

I leave going back into the Salon area to get ready for Master Grey's playroom. I need to get waxed and ready. It is just a matter of time before I will be the one on Christian's arm. I can be everything he needs, his submissive, his wife, mother of his children, whatever he desires. Ana will be a distant memory once I get back into his life.

 **Christian POV**

My Ana has left me for that asshole. I knew she would leave me eventually even though in her sleep she promised she wouldn't but it was lies all lies. I actually believed her when she said it in her sleep and started to feel comfortable in our relationship. I don't know how much of this painful feeling in my chest that I can take. I get home and Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen starting dinner, Taylor must have told her I haven't eaten. I head into the kitchen to get some bourbon, "Mrs. Jones, you are off for the evening. I've seemed to have lost my appetite."

I head into my study to drown my sorrows. I keep replaying the memories of Ana on the Grace with me giggling while we spent that beautiful day together. Her eyes shining as bright as the ocean. I wanted to travel the world with her, take her gliding. Share anything and everything with her. That's when I feel a couple tears rolling down my cheek. What the fuck? I'm Christian Fucking Grey I better man up and pull my shit together. I wish I had a sub right now that I could whip, that would really work out my anger and frustration. I just keep drinking, Elena was right; people like me don't have normal relationships. We have contracts and arrangements. I knew I should have listened to her, she has never steered me wrong.

Taylor knocks on the door, "Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you."

What the fuck? She knows how I feel about unexpected visits.

She enters the room studying me.

"Darling are you doing alright?" She asks concerned.

"My Ana has left me for her ex-boyfriend." I reply trying to keep the sting out of the words.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. Some people aren't cut out for relationships with people like us." She replies.

"I know that now Elena, why the fuck are you here?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Do you need me to provide submissive services for you tonight honey? You certainly look like you need it?" she purrs.

"Back off Elena I don't need shit right now from you." I reply.

"Well darling I came to talk to you about your previous submissive I ran into at the salon today, Ms. Williams is now divorced and asked me to find her a new dominant. She knows your rules and would want to sub for you again but didn't know if you would be interested."

I think about it Leila was an exemplary submissive, hardly any limits. Very high tolerance for pain. But she wanted more and I don't give more.

"I will think about it Elena but make sure that she knows if I go through with this that there is no more. She is a submissive and I will be her master."

 **Will Christian bring Leila back to sub for him? REVIEW PLEASE! love to hear your thoughts on what you think might happen next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I know a lot of you were upset about the last chapter and I love all kinds of reviews and constructive criticism but some of you were just plain vicious. I decided to the fans that have been loyal and followed this story I would get this chapter out to you because you deserve it but I don't know that I'm going to continue this story at this time. I haven't decided, I'm not a perfect or professional writer and my ideas aren't always perfect but I try my best. To clarify this if I haven't this is NOT nor will ever be a CHEATING story. Thank so much to those who did enjoy and follow this story! It does mean a lot to us.**

 **Ana POV**

Leila's brother doesn't even seem like a terrible person, I think he is only going along with this out of pity for his sister. He has a cold look to him; he is bald with the same color eyes as Leila. He looks muscular and has tattoos. He feeds me a sandwich for dinner and in between bites I plead, "You don't have to do this, please just let me go home. My boyfriend will end up finding me. You don't have to go down with Leila."

"Stop talking and eat or I will gag you." He threatens.

"I don't want to do this but I only want her to be happy. Her husband abused her and broke her, then she found a man who loved her and treated her well so they ran away together, he was just killed in a car crash and she's kind of just losing her mind. In her mind your boyfriend is the love that got away and now he is ready to love her like he should have. Or she said something to that extent." He explains.

"He won't love her; you can't force someone to love you. It doesn't work that way. This is only going to end up hurting her more. Instead of encouraging this, you should be getting her the help she needs." I reply trying to help.

He shakes his head, "I tried getting her to get help. It didn't work obviously"

"What about you? If I start screaming or trying to escape are you going to hurt me?" I ask.

"No I won't hurt you but I will gag you. There is no way you could get out of those ropes with the knots she tied." He replies shaking his head.

"Say she does get Christian back or whatever, she can't keep me here forever. What makes you think I'm going to let you both just walk away after doing this to me? Are you going to kill me?" I ask bravely.

"No! I'm not a murderer.. Leila sure hasn't thought this through, unless she does plan to kill you but she promised that she wasn't going to do that. That she just wanted to scare you away." He states.

"That would be the only way that makes sense where she could get away with it. So you are willing to be an accomplice to murder?" I ask.

Leila enters the room slamming the door, "Give me the gun Larry!"

"Why Leila?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"If I can't have Master, then nobody can!" She spits out sadistically

"Leila, I let this go on too far. You can't hurt this woman; we need to let her go." He pleads.

"Why the hell do you care so much for perfect little Ana? You can't actually think that I was going to let her get out of this alive? Fine if you won't give me the gun I will just get a knife. That would probably even be more painful, you should have really given me the gun. That would have been the more humane thing to do Larry."

She leaves the basement probably heading into the kitchen to get a knife; Larry is rushing trying to get me out of the rope.

I hear a bunch of noise going on upstairs while we getting ready to make my escape.

 **Christian POV**

Once I'm in my room I strip off all my clothes and head into the restroom to take a hot shower. The very hot water hitting my body feels relaxing but I'm still in turmoil. I just can't understand how things can change from one minute to the next. Just last night she was in my arms telling me how she'd fallen so hard for me and not to worry about Liam at all. I start to think about how honest Ana is and it doesn't make any sense. One other thing that has been bothering me is that she did it by phone and not in person. She gave fuck face Drew the courtesy of a face to face break up but wouldn't do the same to me. Maybe it was me asking her to move in that scared her off and she didn't want to admit it. I don't know but something isn't right and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

When I get out of the shower and get dressed I text Elena, "I don't want Leila's services now or ever again." How could I even consider going back to that after having what I've had with Ana? Oh yeah that was my anger and jealously taking over.

She responds immediately, "Are you sure Darling?"

"Yes, don't ask again." I respond annoyed as fuck.

I call Taylor, "I want someone monitoring Liam James."

Taylor responds, "Already on it Sir. Ryan should be reporting to me shortly. Sawyer is speaking with associates at Rizzo's because he and I both believe that Ana would not willingly leave you Sir."

"Fuck Taylor, why didn't you say something before!" I shout.

"Sir it was a hunch and you were already distraught." He replies.

After we disconnect my brother calls and I answer it, "What Elliot? Now isn't a good time."

Kate replies, "Grey you are on my list! Ana told me that she was going to dinner with you to let you know that she was going to move in with you and afterwards we would have one last girl's night sleepover but she won't answer my calls or text, I assume you have already locked her up in your ivory tower!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Ana broke up with me to get back with Liam." I can't even believe the words as I say them.

Kate laughs, "Very funny Grey, did you seriously think I would buy that croc of shit? May I please speak with Ana?"

"I'm being serious she called me from the restaurant last night stating that she was leaving with Liam and that they were going to go away to reconnect or some bullshit." I reply.

"That is crap; she is so obviously crazy in love with you. When I talked to her on my lunch break she told me that she was going to move in with you." She replies.

Now I'm starting to panic; "I have to go"

Taylor rushes into the room, "Sir Ryan has confirmed that Mr. James has been at his place all evening alone. No sign of Ms. Steele. Sawyer has spoken to Jennifer the manager at the restaurant and she claims that Ana was in her office and mentioned having dinner with her boyfriend then heading back home. He asked why she got called into the restaurant to work in the first place and Jennifer said it was strange because a new waitress she had recently hired contacted Ana asking her to come in and help. Turns out the waitress that called is Ms. Leila Williams. Sawyer has gone by her place to question her but she wasn't there. We are looking into possible family and friends that she might be staying with."

"Ana shouldn't have been able to lose Sawyer in the first place, tell him that he better find her now!" I shout anger burning deep inside of me. I feel like I'm going to burst any moment.

Taylor gets off a call, "Sir Sawyer is outside Leila's brother's residence. Ryan is en route to the residence. I'm heading that way now sir. I have requested for them to stand down until I arrive."

"Until we arrive, I'm going with you Taylor!"

In elevator Taylor says, "Sir, I would advise you stay here."

"Not happening." I shake my head.

Once we get to the place we see Leila entering the home. My hands are shaking, I'm so nervous. I hope they haven't hurt my beautiful sweet Ana; I will make them suffer for this.

Taylor looks to me, "Mr. Grey please wait in the car. Sawyer and I have decided there is no time to devise a plan." So he must have picked up on the murderous look on Leila's sunken face.

"I'm going inside Taylor" I stare him down daring him to challenge me.

Once Ryan and Sawyer kick in the door Taylor is the first one inside gun raised. Leila appears from the kitchen holding a sharp knife.

Once she sees me she looks down and kneels to the floor with the knife still in her hand.

"Drop the knife Ms. Williams." Taylor shouts.

She ignores his request putting the knife to her wrist getting ready to cut.

I quickly assume my Dom role to handle this situation.

"Leila, I will only tell you this one time. Put that knife down now!" I growl with authority.

She cries, "Yes Master."

Sawyer and Ryan come into the room with a man and my beautiful Anastasia who is bawling.

"Christian!" She cries as she jumps into my arms, who would have ever thought I could be okay with a woman jumping into my arms but this feels right and so good even. There is no burning when Ana touches me.

I kiss her lips passionately.

"I love you so much Christian" She cries out.

"I love you too baby, I'm so sorry this happened." I realize this is the first time we have both said that out loud to each other. It gave me a warm feeling on the inside.

"Taylor have you contacted detective Ross yet." I ask.

Taylor steps away from Mr. Reed, Sawyer and him are questioning him. I lose control grabbing Leila's brother by his shirt punching him in the face. Taylor pulls me back and now I can hear Ana crying, "Please don't hurt him Christian, he tried to help me."

"Sir, is it wise to press charges with all the information Leila can have released?" Taylor asks.

"She isn't going to get away with this!" I spit out through gritted teeth.

Ana cups my face, "I'm okay Christian, and she has suffered a lot already."

"Anastasia she was going to kill you! There is no way I will give her another chance." I reply.

Mr. Reed pleads, "Please Mr. Grey we can get her help. I will take her to stay with our parents until she gets better."

"She will stay there I don't want her back in Seattle, better or not!" I snap.

He agrees, "Understood"

I feel bad for her but I'm too angry to deal with her, "Get her to Dr. Flynn right away. If she doesn't agree to stay with your parents we will press charges… Leila look at me, you will leave Seattle and get the help you need. You will stay with your family and never ever come near Ana or anyone associated with me again! Do you understand me?!" I ask but it is more of a demand.

She cries, "Yes Master."

"Don't call me that." I shake my head.

She corrects herself, "Yes Mr. Grey."

I wrap Ana up in my arms holding on tightly like I'm making sure that she will never disappear again. She looks up at me smiling peacefully and says words that my heart will remember forever "Let's go home Christian."

I smile then kiss her sweet lips.

"Home is wherever you are my beautiful Ana, before Escala was a place to dwell. You are what makes it a home."

 **Please review!**


	16. AN

**Want to give a warm welcome to our new Co-writers for the story Vic (vicgirl831)and Misty(MF79)**

 **We are definitely wanting to continue this story after the amazing support that was given after the last chapter posted!**

 **We should have a new chapter posted real soon :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Sarah, Vic, Misty**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Ana POV**

It has been a week since I moved in with Christian and everything has been super smooth. The love we make is insane. One of the nights I talked him into taking me into his playroom to have a little fun in there. He was so nervous, it was cute. Christian is always so collected and in control but here he was scared of hurting little old me. He hit my bottom with a riding crop and I was nervous at first but it was such an erotic feeling, really intense. Then he used a flogger on me, that one took a tiny bit of getting used to but after a while it felt incredible. My favorite thing about the playroom is Christian's Dom Jeans, OMG they hang off his hips perfectly making me completely desperate for him.

He was super surprised I wanted to mess around in there but seriously I love kinky sex, before I just didn't like the idea of being just a sex slave with no relationship and then there is the whole punishments. The idea of being caned or belted just doesn't sit right with me. I'm just waking up; he had to leave early for work. I brush my teeth and throw on my running clothes, before I leave I head to the security head room to let Sawyer know that I'm going for a run and he says, "Okay, I'll get my running gear."

Before leaving I see Gail in the main room cleaning, "Hi Gail! How are you today?"

She smiles, "Hi Ana, I'm doing good thank you. I was thinking about making some Chicken Marsala for dinner tonight? Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds amazing; I know it will taste the same if you are cooking it. I need to watch you make it so I can learn."

Gail and I have a system, I text to let her know if I feel like cooking one night. At first I had told Christian I could do all the cooking and cleaning because I'm not used to having hired help. He wasn't having it. He said he loved my cooking but he doesn't want me to have too much on my plate since writing takes up a lot of time during the day. Plus I always have to go over business stuff for the restaurant. Then he pointed out that Gail is like family and loves her job. She wouldn't be the type to stick around if she didn't have work to do, even if he would still pay her she would walk away because she would never want to feel like she is taking advantage of him. Even though he wouldn't see it that way.

"I would love to teach you how to make it Ana, and you must share some of your recipes with me also." She replies.

"Of course, anytime Gail." I can see why Christian loves her and wouldn't want to let her go, she is a true Gem.

"I'm so glad Mr. Grey found you, I have worked here for years now and I have never seen him so happy. I know he can be difficult but deep down he is a good hearted man, so just be patient with him. "

I'm touched by her words and that she cares deeply for Christian. In what seems like a motherly way, I respect that. "I will, I've never been so happy either. It feels like I found a missing part of me. I feel complete."

Gail smiles brightly, "I wonder if you both are going to beat Jason and me to the altar."

I smile, "Who is this Jason? Please do tell?"

I feel like I'm chatting with one of my best girlfriends that I have known forever.

She laughs, "You know him as Taylor but his name is Jason Taylor."

"Oh I can't believe I didn't put that together. That's too cute. How long have you two been together?" I ask.

"A couple years now, since it doesn't bother Mr. Grey. I of course asked when he first asked me out."

I smile, "You guys make a cute couple. I'm sure you guys will definitely get married first. I don't know but Christian doesn't seem to be in a rush in that area but we shall see."

"Well whatever happens just listen to heart and not your mind. If I wouldn't have listened to my heart I wouldn't be with the love of my life right now."

"Thank you for the advice, I will definitely listen to my heart. I love our little chats."

She smiles, "Me too Ana."

Sawyer comes into the main room ready to go so we head out and my run starts off as a slow job but I pick up my pace. I put in my headphones and play music from my iPod. Street after street we run until I decide to check on Rizzo's to see how everything is going. Someone left the back door in the kitchen open and I hear some whimpering from outside, it scares the heck out of me until I stop when I see this little puppy digging through trash on the ground in an alley behind the restaurant. I go over to it and see its beautiful blue eyes looking so lost and sad. It is a gray pit bull with white coloring, and big blue eyes. I pick her up and see that she doesn't have tags or anything. I must take her to the vet to check this little girl. We head back to Escala, first I shower and change my clothes then I grab my purse. Sawyer is holding little "Grey" for me. He first takes me to a pet store so I can buy the little girl some puppy chow. I feed Grey in the car on the way to the vet. She didn't have a chip or anything so there isn't a way to track down the previous owners. I want her; I hope Christian will want her too. She would be our first baby. Come on dogs are like children, they rely on you for everything.

I have the vet microchip her and give her all her shots. Then we set up an appointment to get her fixed. I grab little Grey Steele and go to the pet store to spend a fortune on my new baby. She is so sweet, she loves to give kisses and sleep peacefully on my lap. I think about going to visit Christian at work but bringing a dog inside GEH might drive him a little crazy when he is in CEO mode. After leaving the pet store I head over to my old place to introduce my new baby to Auntie Kate.

She squeals, "OMG she is so cute!" grabbing a hold of my bundle of puppy joy.

Elliot comes out of Kate's bedroom fully clothed, Thank God. He gives me one of his famous Elliot Grey bear hugs and asks, "And who is this little cutie?" He coos at Grey.

"Meet Grey Steele, my new baby if Christian agrees to it."

Elliot burst into a fit of laugher, "Ana please please let me be there when you drop this bomb on my brother?"

I pout, "I think he will be happy. Look at how beautiful she is and she is the sweetest dog."

Kate helps me out, "Yes, who doesn't love puppies."

Elliot responds playfully, "Christian Grey, I can just hear the cursing now."

I stick out my tongue, "Well I get to see the soft side of my honey that no one gets too so we shall see Ell"

Kate laughs, "Well if Christian doesn't agree to Grey, I call dibs on her."

I chuckle, "I hope he will but if for some reason he doesn't, I will keep that in mind Kate."

I check the time and I didn't realize so much time had passed, Christian should be arriving home any minute. I better get home to be with my sexy man. I've been craving his touch all day long.

 **Christian POV**

Today was a great day; while my hostile takeover took longer than I would have liked, I'm finally the new owner of SIP. My first priority was having Courtney moved as Ana's editor. Ana will probably find out about it this evening. Before she does I better explain it to her so she doesn't get blindsided. I get home to Escala and my beautiful girlfriend who is always in the foyer waiting to greet me isn't here today. I know she has Sawyer with her so I'm not worried. I give her a call because I need to hear her voice; I've been craving her touch all day long. I call her cell phone and she answers, "Hi Christian"

"Hi Ana, I missed you so much today."

"I've missed you more Mr. Grey." she purrs.

"I doubt that baby." I reply her response went straight to my groin.

"I'm on my way home I should be there in a couple minutes and I have a little surprise."

"Can't wait, Anastasia."

A surprise mmmm, I hope it is lingerie or maybe she wants to go in the playroom again. Ana is so mind blowing and surprising at every turn. Sawyer walks in carrying what looks to be a small animal crate. I see Ana standing there with an adorable Gray pit bull beaming with excitement. "Surprise" she laughs.

Yes I'm Mr. big bad Dom CEO but I have to admit I have a soft spot for dogs and puppies. I remember Grace let us get a golden retriever when I was younger and I loved that dog, I miss old Sparky. I definitely need to buy us a house. Escala was the perfect penthouse for a bachelor but now I have my Ana and this little puppy will need a big yard to play in.

"She is adorable. If I knew a puppy or a dog would make you this happy I would have bought you one a long time ago baby."

She smiles, "You are so sweet, I'm sorry I should have asked you first. it's just she was outside the restaurant digging through trash all hungry and once I held her she got to me and I'm so attached."

"Ana, this is your place and you don't have to ask me. I want to give you anything and everything your heart desires. An island, a mansion, a car, a puppy, anything baby. What you have given me is so much more than anything."

She caress my cheek, "You have given me so much more too Christian. I don't need any of those things you mentioned. I only want and need you honey. But I would like to have a puppy."

"Then we will have this puppy." I smile.

She smiles again, "I named her after my favorite person in the whole world…. Meet our little girl, Grey?"

I laugh, "You are too funny. How about Rose instead of Grey. We should name her after you."

She pouts, "Please Christian."

I throw up my hands playfully, "You win with the pout every time; Grey it is."

We take turns playing with little Grey, Ana gets a little jealous when she follows me into my office when I go to get some work done after dinner. I remember that I need to talk about SIP with Ana but she is in such a good mood, I don't know if she will be upset and I wish I could put it off.

I head into the main room where Grey follows me and gets into the puppy bed Ana has laid out for her. Ana is lost into whatever book she is reading and I love watching the expressions on her face change as she reads. I guess I startle her, "Christian, OMG you scared me."

I laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so into the book you were reading…. Ana I forgot I needed to talk to you about SIP. Well I finally acquired it today."

"Christian I thought you were joking about that. Isn't that like a huge conflict of interest?' she asks.

"I don't really give a shit what it is. I get what I want." I reply.

She laughs, "Of course you do Christian but isn't that going just a bit too far."

"No there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you protected. I don't trust Liam and I don't want him near you. He is lucky I'm not firing his ass for what he said to me over the phone that one night. You are mine Anastasia"

"Yes Christian and I always will be." She replies kissing me fervently. "I love how you always take care of me, I feel so safe when I'm with you."

I stroke her soft hair and take in her intoxicating scent that is so Ana, apples orchards and flowers. "You take care of me too baby, I used to have the worst nightmares but with you it's like you're my dream catcher. It's like my life snapped into focus when you walked into my life."

We continue our passionate making out until I carry her to the bedroom to make love to my gorgeous lover.

 **Don't forget to check out the Pinterest page so you can get visuals and see little Grey Steele lol. Thank you so much for the support. Pinterest / lovingmrgrey... Reviews are very much appreciated...**

 **XOXOXO**

 **Sarah, Misty,Vic**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone :), I just wanted to let all of our followers know that we are not leaving the stories unfinished but due to a larger work load than usual we are going to take a short hiatus but we PROMISE that we will be back soon! Thank you for reading and please don't give up on the stories, part of the joy of writing is having someone else appreciate your work! Hope everyone has an amazing holiday! Thanks for all the support XOXOXO Sarah, Misty, Vic**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 **Sorry for the delayed update but it is finally here.**

 **Ana POV**

I'm here at the restaurant because Jennifer my restaurant manager had some important family stuff to take care of. I've made my rounds making sure everything is alright, so I'm in my office working on paperwork. The door to my office is slightly open and Sawyer is guarding outside my office. I hear him telling someone that I'm busy and that he needs to leave. I open the door to see who he is being so rude to and I see Liam standing there.

He says, "Ana please I need to talk to you."

"Come in Liam."

He enters my office and before he closes the door Sawyer enters with him.

"Are you serious?" Liam asks Sawyer.

"Just doing my job Mr. James." Sawyer says not taking any crap.

"Ana is this really necessary?"

"Yes, recent events have proven that I do need Sawyer with me. Plus it makes Christian feel better."

"Can't you see how possessive and controlling he is?" Liam asks frustrated.

He continues, "I stopped by your old place and Kate informed me that you already moved in with him. Ana Bear, I'm sorry but he is pushing you too fast. You know you are moving way too fast but everything is about him and what he wants. He doesn't care that you aren't ready."

"Liam it is my life please just back off."

"I will be honest I will always be in love with you but this is said as a good friend that cares about you. This man is going to hurt you. He keeps taking and taking until you have nothing left."

"Stop it already; I'm in love with him."

"Ana bear, I know that. I just can't help but worry about you. He is changing you, taking away the sweet independent driven woman that you were."

"Don't call me that anymore and you need to leave please."

He shakes his head looking so defeated and I feel bad for him but what can I do? After leaving the restaurant Sawyer and I head over to Kate's. When I get there she picks up on my mood right away.

"Spill it, what's the matter Steele?"

We poor some wine while we sit on the couch and I tell her what Liam said.

"Damn he has some nerve; some of it is true though. You are moving really fast. Christian is kind of overbearing and possessive."

"I thought we were moving too fast also but everything feels so right with him. Why does everyone think there has to be a certain timeframe for everything?"

"Well because you can't make him your whole life. You have to continue being your own person."

"I am but we can share our life together while doing that."

"I don't know Christian is just so intense. Your relationship consumes you both."

Speaking of our relationship I better let him know I stopped by Kate's so he doesn't worry. While I'm texting him Kate asks, "Stay here tonight, we will have a girls night with Mia! She's wanted to hit up that new club."

"Fine Kate, just let me text Christian then we can get ready"

Once we are dressed, of course Kate had to pick out my dress. Once we get to the club we order some cocktails. Mia Squeals, "Ana! Kate! You both look so hot!"

I laugh, "Right back at you sweetie."

She kisses us on the cheek and orders a drink. After a couple drinks I state, "I'm done, no more alcohol for me tonight."

"Oh come on Ana, one more drink isn't a big deal. Or will Daddy Christian ground you?" she chuckles.

I roll my eyes, "Don't be a bitch Kate; I just don't want to get drunk."

Mia tries to lighten the mood, "Ladies lets go dance, I love this song!"

 **Christian POV**

Ana said it wouldn't take that long at the restaurant, I quickly finished up work in my study so we can enjoy a night of watching movies with Grey curled up between us. But she must be running late.

" **Kate has requested for me to have a girl's night with her tonight. I will stay the night over here so don't worry. Sawyer is with me." A***

Her text comes off as a little cold and distant, I don't understand. Things have been going great lately. She would usually say Love you or miss you or something sweet but she did no such thing.

 **I text back, "Okay Anastasia, have fun." C***

It's not what I want to ask or tell her but I don't want to smother her. She's obviously chosen some time away from me for a reason. I call Sawyer to check and see if anything strange happened at the restaurant because before going there she text _"Grey and I can't wait till you get home from work"_

He answers, "Good Evening Mr. Grey"

"Good Evening Sawyer. Did anything strange happen with Ms. Steele tonight at the restaurant.. She has been acting different?"

"Well Sir, Liam James and her had a heated argument in her office."

"You let him in her office?!"

"Sir, I was there for the talk, before I didn't give him access but Ms. Steele invited him in. I stayed for the whole conversation. She asked him to leave clearly upset about their discussion."

"Thank you Sawyer."

I hang up the phone and I can't help but get angry about Ana hiding things from me. Why wouldn't she tell me that he dropped by and upset her that much, so much so that she is pulling away from me? I can't handle this out of control feeling. I need to see her; I'm going to demand to know what is going on? I head over to her old place. No one answers the door so I ask Taylor to find out from Sawyer where they are. I find out they are at a club, maybe I should just head back to Escala and talk to her about this tomorrow once I've calmed down. My fucked up self chooses to go to the club and speak to her about it now.

Once we arrive I look around the crowded club with what seems like all young college students, it makes me feel rather old to be here. I spot the girls on the dancing floor dancing and laughing with each other. I take a seat at the bar and order a whiskey.

I wait until Ana heads back to their table to go speak to her.

When she peers up at me, "Christian what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Anastasia. Why the hell didn't you tell me that Liam went by to see you? More importantly why are you pulling away from me? What did he say?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else, another time?"

"I can't wait to have this conversation, that's why I came all the way over here. You have me in chains over here Ana."

I don't know how much more I can take of this awful feeling, I've always been in control of my emotions, nothing could get to me and nothing could wound me. Nothing except this beautiful and frustrating woman.

"Look Christian I just need a little space to figure this out. Can't you just give me one night? I love you; I'm in love with you." Then what is there to think about, is she in love with both of us?

"Are you still in love with Liam?" I ask afraid of her answer, as soon as the question leaves my mouth Kate and Mia arrive back at the table.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Grey, what a surprise to see you here." She states sarcastically.

"I needed to speak with Ana about something important." I'm so not in the mood for her snarky remarks tonight.

Before Kate can respond Ana steps in, "Christian, to answer your question, no I'm not."

Still not satisfied with her answer or this whole conversation I just walk away without saying another word. Ana calls after me but I continue my way out of the club. I need to go back to Escala and burn off this excess rage, take it out on my treadmill and punching bag.

 **Mia POV**

Oh poor Ana she looks like she is about to cry, I wonder what the heck is going on between her and Christian. I hope they don't break up, I have never seen Christian this happy in his entire life. I can't help myself I have to ask, "What is going on between you two?"

Ana looks down, "Nothing, I just can't help but think maybe we are moving too fast. I just don't want to end up like my mom, just dive right into something without any thought. With Christian I find myself so enamored by him but I don't know if I'm setting myself up for heartbreak."

Kate pouts, "Tonight is about fun, worry about this tomorrow when you are nursing a hangover. I think you are moving too fast but you are a big girl and you should make your own mistakes or decisions. Don't let your ex-boyfriend or my opinion get in the way of what makes you happy. I'm just overprotective and I think Christian doesn't give you anytime to breathe, he just keeps pushing and pushing."

I decide to throw in my two cents, "Well life is scary but wouldn't you rather say you lived it then hold back and wonder what might have been. What you and Christian have is rare and special. You should just embrace it, don't take it for granted. "

Ana smiles, "Thank you Mia, Kate I know you wanted this girl's night but I really need to go talk to Christian. I should have left with him earlier to discuss everything."

Kate sighs, "Fine Ana, I'll see you when he lets you out again."

Wow I wonder what has crawled up Kate's ass, maybe it's because Elliot went away on a trip with his buddies this weekend.

Either way once Ana leaves we go back out to the dance floor. I notice him when he approaches and damn he is so attractive but I have to remember he is the devil. He already took my v-card, he won't take anything else from me.

Drew smiles, "Mia you are looking gorgeous this evening."

"Fuck off Drew, Isn't there a skank here that is more your match?"

He frowns, "Look Mia, I was an asshole back then for what I did to you. I want you to know that I'm so sorry and I hope someday you can forgive me. I've done a lot of soul searching and spoke to a counselor recently; I'm trying to get myself together. You really are special and I feel terrible that I treated you the way I did."

My mind tells me that he is so full of shit and that I should walk away. But the liquor in my system and my treacherous heart that has always been infatuated with this guy says _"What if he means it, I want to give him another chance."_ My brothers will kill me if I associate myself with him after what he has done. I can't help it though.

I leave the dance floor without saying a word; he is following me to my table. I down the rest of my drink.

He looks me straight in the eye, even in this dark room I can see his beautiful ocean blue eyes shining. "I mean every word I said Mia, I would love to have another chance with you."

"I thought you were crazy about Ana remember?" I ask.

"I really liked her at one point but I don't have those feelings for her now. She is happy with Christian and I'm really happy for them. I've always felt connected to you but I ran before because we were so young and Christian and Elliot would have killed me back then for being with you period. I made a huge mistake, please forgive me?"

"I might be able to forgive you." I pout.

He pulls me into him giving me a hug and I surprisingly accept his hug embracing him back.

"Come on, let's dance." He says pulling me back out to the dance floor.

 **What do you think? Do you like Mia and Drew? Do you trust him? Review please! XOXOXO Sarah,Misty, Vic**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 **Sorry the update took so long!**

 **Ana POV**

I get back to Escala and check Christian's study for him; this is usually the room in this place you will find him the most. He isn't in his office so my next stop is the bedroom. Grey is lying outside the door. She gets excited when she sees me, I pet her and ask, "Where's Daddy?" After loving on Grey for a little bit I enter the room. I can hear the shower running so he must be in there. I get a little hot and bothered when I think of his sexy body naked and wet in the shower. Maybe I should go in there with him. We both love having shower sex. I need to feel him and know that everything is going to be okay. I walk into the restroom stripping off my clothes.

My heart is beating so fast when entering the shower, "Christian" I softly say his name low almost like a whisper.

His eyes are cold but dark, I decide to be bold and just attack his lips. He immediately responds with a hard desperate kiss. Before I know it he has me flipped around holding my hands to the shower wall, my legs spread wide enough. He groans when he enters me fast and hard. I squeal at the contact, my body buzzing in pure delight. By legs are tingling from the sensation as he pounds into me relentlessly. I meet his thrust pushing myself backwards urging him to go faster. He abides by pumping faster and faster. His hands are gripped on my hips so tight, I know it is going to bruise. I can't control the cries of pleasure that escape my mouth. He continues his task like a mad man, "Oh God!" I squeal as I can't take it anymore, I clench down on him as my orgasm rips through me.

I just hear him grunting as he finishes inside of me. I stand here trying to catch my breath. He just finishes washing up like nothing happened, not saying a word. I'm in the afterglow of our exchange. When I turn around I see him exiting the shower. Is he fucking serious right now. He isn't going to talk to me, not even a word. I finish taking a hot shower and see if he is in bed waiting for me, he isn't. I look for him in the main room and figure he must be in his study. Grey is asleep by the study door, she is so attached to him. He must be pissed off still if he didn't let her in the office with him. I decide to take Grey out for a walk, before we can step into the elevator Sawyer must have heard the elevator ding and has joined us.

It is a nice 20 minute walk; she is such a good dog. Christian has spent a good amount of time training her to listen to commands. Of course my control freak boyfriend couldn't handle having an unruly puppy. She when we get back I fill Grey's water bowl, then I take a seat in the main room to start reading a new book on my iPad. I'm tired and it is late but I will wait for Christian to finish his work so we can talk. I wake up a little bit later; I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I check the time and it is 2 in the morning, Christian didn't even wake me to come to bed with him. When I get to our bedroom I notice he isn't there. I go straight to his study and knock on the door.

"Come in."

I walk in pouting, "When are you coming to bed?"

He continues working on whatever it is he is doing, not even looking up at me.

"You get some rest; I have some work to do." He replies hollowly.

"Christian, are we going to talk about last night?" I ask annoyed by the way he is treating me.

He looks up at me sternly, "Now isn't the time, get some sleep."

I just snap, "I don't want to go to sleep, I want to talk to you about this."

He looks me dead in the eye, "Anastasia, I'm very angry and I want to be left alone. I want to punish you for making me feel this way but you aren't my submissive."

"Fine I will let you punish me and then we will talk about it?"

"No!" he growls shaking his head.

I leave his study shutting the door louder than I should have. I crawl into our bed and the tears start flowing. I hate fighting with him; and the blame is all on me. I should have never listened to Liam or Kate about my relationship with Christian. They don't understand what we have; hell it is hard for me to understand it sometimes. I can't believe I offered myself up for a punishment just to get my man to talk to me. I have lost my mind.

I can't sleep in this bed, and especially without him. All that is left in here are my tears and his intoxicating scent. I get out of bed and grab Grey from her bed in the main room; I go into the submissive room and lie there with Grey cuddling with her until I fall asleep. I wake up early in the morning around the time Christian eats his breakfast but when I get to the dining area, he is gone.

Gail smiles, "Morning Ana, Mr. Grey left really early this morning for work."

"Thank you Gail."

How can I fix this? What can I even do? Does he even want me here anymore? He is avoiding me in his own home. I don't know how much more I can take of this awful feeling. When Liam and I would fight it never affected me like this. I feel like crawling back into bed and just sleep until this awful nightmare is over with.

 **Christian POV**

I fell asleep sitting in my office chair, I woke up in a hot sweat from dreaming about memories from when I was still with my crack whore mother. I go to our room to get ready for work and when I enter the room Ana isn't there in bed. I immediately tense, she has left me now. I should have tried to talk to her. I panic and quickly check the main room, then the kitchen. Still no sign of her. She's gone. She's left me. I shout for Taylor.

He enters the room almost right away, "Yes Sir."

"Where is Ana?" I ask.

"Sawyer informed me that late last night she entered the upstairs bedroom and has been there since."

"Thank you Taylor."

I have to go in there and see her for myself, just to make sure it is true. I see her and Grey cuddled up sleeping together. She whines in her sleep, her face looks troubled as I sit here in the corner watching her sleep.

I hear her mumble, "Don't leave me."

"Please" she continues in whatever dream she is having. God I hope she isn't dreaming about limp dick Liam.

She continues her whining, "I'm sorry, I'll never leave you. Christian I love you, only you."

I smile when I hear my name, so this confirms that she does love me and she doesn't plan on leaving me. Then I remember her talking to Liam and keeping it from me. Then just pulling away from me, going out with her friends to get drunk. This quickly removes any happy feelings I had from a minute ago, I get up and finish getting ready for work.

When I get to the office Andrea immediately brings in my coffee, "Black no sugar." I seriously need to give this girl a raise, she is incredible. The day flies by, meeting after meeting. Before Ros is about to leave for the evening she knocks, entering my office.

"Well I will be in NY tomorrow for that deal with Com-Plus. You look like shit today boss."

Ros is never one to hold back, I chuckle "Thanks, are you sure you don't want me to make the trip to NY?"

"Christian I can handle the deal, unless you wanted to do it."

"I changed my mind, I will go to NY."

"Works for me, Gwen will be happy about it."

After she leaves I ask Taylor to inform Ms. Jones to have my things packed and ready for NY. Taylor is having Ryan meet us at the airport with my stuff.

I text Ana **, "I'm leaving GEH, heading to SEA-TAC. I'll be away on business in NY for a couple days." C***

My heart beats faster as I wait for a response.

 **Ana POV**

I had to drag myself out of bed to take Grey for a walk when I receive Christian's text about him leaving for NY. I won't be able to see him before he leaves. He did that on purpose though. I want to be angry that he is doing this to me; he is pulling away from me. I need him back, I need us back to normal.

I text him back **"Safe Travels Christian. I will miss you." A***

I wait a while for a response and get nothing.

Sawyer escorts Grey and I over to Kate's, I need to see my best friend. I knock and Mia answers the door in a long t-shirt, "Ana! Omg that puppy is so damn cute!"

I laugh, "Her name is Grey and she is obsessed with your brother."

She squeals excitedly, "Oh that is just too cute."

She lets us in the door she smiles, "Umm Kate stayed at Elliot's last night, she kind of let me crash here last night because her place was a lot closer than going back to Bellevue."

I see Drew walk out of the restroom in just a towel and I look at Mia who has a devilish smile.

Drew says, "Hi Ana"

"Hi Drew." I reply.

Once he is in the other room getting dressed I assume.

I ask, "Are you seriously hooking up with Drew after what he did to you?"

"Well I was taught that everyone deserves a second chance, and it seems like he has really changed. Please, you can't tell Christian about this. He will flip out. Maybe even kill Drew."

"Mia I can't keep this from him, I can't lie to him."

"Well you don't have to lie but just don't mention it if he doesn't ask anything. Then it isn't a lie."

"That's like a white lie and withholding information. He is already pissed enough at me."

"Still about last night? Aww Ana he will get over it. He is insanely in love with you."

"But please Ana, Kate agreed not to tell Elliot for now. I just need you to trust my judgment and I will tell Christian when the time is right."

Drew enters the room kissing Mia on the cheek smiling. She giggles.

He states, "I will leave you ladies alone, I have a dinner meeting with my boss tonight. Did you still want me to stop by afterwards babe?"

Mia looks positively bubbly when he calls her babe, "Yes Drew, I will be waiting."

Once he is gone I sigh, "Mia I don't know if I trust him with you. Then if he hurts you again and Christian finds out that I knew about it and didn't tell him. He will be furious with me."

She pouts, "Fine you can tell him but please try to make him take it easy on us. You have a way with Christian; you can talk him into not killing him."

"Does Kate have Ice cream? I seriously need some of the sweetest fattiest ice cream I can find."

Mia laughs, "Wow you really are having trouble handling this falling out with my brother."

 **What are thinking about Drew and Mia? Will Christian and Ana patch things up? Should she tell Christian Mia's secret? REVIEW please! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **XOXOXO Sarah, Misty and Vic**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 **SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IT HAS BEEN A CRAZY FEW MONTHS FOR ME... FIRST MY DAD HAD TO HAVE MAJOR SURGERY BECAUSE HE HAD CANCER. MY BROTHER GOT REALLY SICK AND NEEDED TWO SURGERIES. THEN MY MOTHER WAS IN HOSPITAL WITH PNEUMONIA, SO I HAVE BEEN HOME TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE. EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DOING A LOT BETTER SO NOW THE WRITING CAN CONTINUE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL GOING TO STICK AROUND.. I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS!**

 **Ana POV**

 **A couple days later…..**

I'm staying at my old place with Kate, I don't like being at Escala without Christian being there. It just doesn't feel right. He has been in NY and he hasn't texted or called and I don't know how much more I can take. Grey hasn't been her usual playful self, she has been lying around moping all day. I'm sure she misses Christian too, it is close to 8 here and it is 11pm there. I had Sawyer check in with Taylor to make sure they got there safely the other night. I cry when I look at some pictures of us on my cell phone looking so happy together. I sit here and stare at one of him and Grey cuddling. _"God this man is too gorgeous"_ I think as I catch my breath. I give in and call him, he doesn't answer so I want to leave a voicemail because there is so much I want and need to say but instead I just hang up. The only thing my stomach could handle eating today was a banana. The place our relationship is in takes a heavy toll on me. It takes a while but I finally fall asleep.

At seven in the morning my cell phone is going off, my heart beats faster and I hope to see his perfect face flashing across my screen but when it doesn't I feel my heart break.

I answer failing at trying to sound cheerful, "Hi Mama"

"Hey baby what's wrong?" She asks concerned.

Both my parents don't know that I've moved in with my boyfriend and we haven't even been together for a full month yet. I told my mom about Christian when we first met but I haven't given any other details.

I sigh, "I just miss you.." Which is true but not the giving the whole truth.

"Oh sweetie I miss you too. I've wanted to visit family in Italy, Why don't you come with? We can make it a special trip for us. Your great uncle Antonio sent us tickets a while back ago that we can use! Nonno hasn't felt very well and who knows how much longer he will be around."

I start to cry a bit when she brings up my grandpa, he was so heartbroken when my Nonna passed away that he moved back to Italy to be with other family still there. I had already helped my grandma with the restaurant and she trusted me to keep it going.

"Let's go then Mama. I want to see Tata. I will fly into LA and then we can leave together." When I was younger I couldn't say papa very well so Tata just stuck.

"I love you Ana; I can't wait to see you."

"Me too Mama, love you." I say before hanging up.

I get online to find me the next flight to LA and get out my wallet. When pulling out my card it I see the black AMEX next to mine that brings back a memory from last week.

 _I'm in the kitchen making Christian and I some grilled cheese for lunch. We eat like kids sometimes. He enters the kitchen wrapping his strong arms around my waist nuzzling my neck and I let out an involuntary moan._

 _I feel his smile and look up into his lustful eyes, "Let's skip lunch and I'll eat you instead" he states huskily._

" _Behave yourself Mr. Grey; I need you strong with enough energy for what I have planned tonight."_

 _He lets out a sexy growl, "I love it when you talk like that baby."_

 _I plate our food and he says, "Oh this came in for you today. I want you to use it for anything and everything you need."_

 _He hands me what looks like a black AMEX credit card….. I look at it and see that it has my name on it._

" _Christian, please tell me that you are joking? I have plenty of my own money and can take care of myself. "_

 _He looks down frustrated, "Anastasia, I love taking care of you. You are my woman and I want to spoil you. That's a man's job isn't it?"_

 _I roll my eyes, "Maybe in the 50's but honey we aren't married and I am quite capable of doing that job myself."_

 _He scoops me up into his arms so I'm dangling over his shoulder, "I've warned you about the eye rolling, so you've earned some spankings." He says swatting my behind a few times before setting me on my chair at the table. I giggle._

" _Baby, I love it when you spank me." I feel my cheeks heat up as I admit it._

 _He laughs, "Oh I know you do naughty girl."_

 _We ate lunch then played around all afternoon in his playroom and then continued the fun in our bedroom._

He must have snuck that card in my wallet after I fell asleep that's so typical of him. I purchase the plane tickets for Sawyer and me on my card of course, Christian is crazy to think I would use his money at all in the first place. I call Sawyer and tell him about our trip and it is surprising that he actually sounded happy about the trip. He is stoic and all business just like Taylor. Not as much but still most of the time. I asked for him not to tell Taylor because I don't want to talk to Christian about it yet. I'm scared that he is going to end things with us, never once has he ignored me like this. Well we haven't been together long but still. I keep wondering if maybe he isn't answering because he met another woman. I shake those unwelcome thoughts as I get sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

Sawyer and I quickly head to Escala so I can pack quickly, but before packing I write a note to leave for Christian on his desk.

After landing at LAX I check my cell and there is nothing from Christian, not even a text. Sawyer and I meet up with my mom. Once we spot my gorgeous mother she hugs me tight.

"Ana, you don't look so well. What is going on?" a mother's intuition is killer.

"I had a disagreement with Christian and now he is ignoring me. Well he is on a business trip in NY but he hasn't responded to my call or the text I sent him." I reply looking down not wanting her to see just how bad it hurts.

She pulls me in for another hug, "Well maybe now isn't the best time to go to Italy if you want this new relationship to work out. I'm sure he just wanted a little space and will want to work this out in person when he gets back home."

I wipe away my tears, "We are going to see Tata. Let's get some food and then we are off for our 15 hour flight to Rome." I'm able smile a real smile for the first time in days.

My mom smiles, "We should stay here for a couple days in Malibu while you sort this mess out with your boyfriend, then we will go."

I laugh, "Mama, it might take an act from above for all that to be sorted out so we don't have to wait for that."

"Oh come on baby I would love for you to spend some time with Bob before we go. You've hardly got to spend any quality time with us."

I give in, I can't say no to my mom. "Fine Mama, we will spend a couple days here before leaving."

 **Christian POV**

The past 48 hours have been an utter nightmare. I haven't slept the New York office had everything completely fucked up on this deal; I've spent every minute since I've landed here trying to get everything corrected. I haven't called or messaged Ana and I feel bad about it but I needed to turn that part of me off so I could concentrate on fixing this merger because it is a huge deal. Taylor is driving us to the airport; I pull out my cell phone to see that she called me last night. She didn't leave a voicemail. I call her back and it goes straight to voicemail. I try again a minute later and it goes to voicemail as well.

This makes me nervous; I hope that she is okay. "Taylor check in with Sawyer to see how Ana is doing and what is the problem with her phone?"

Taylor responds a couple minutes later, "Sir nothing from Sawyer yet, when I spoke with him earlier he said she was fine."

I shake my head, "Her cell phone going to voicemail is not fine. Sawyer not responding is not fine."

This is going to be a fucking long flight…

Once we are back in Seattle and Ryan has picked us up from the airport I try to call Ana again, still going straight to voicemail.

Taylor is talking to someone, I hope it is Sawyer. After he has finished his call, "Sir, Sawyer has checked in that Ana is fine. She forgot to turn her phone back on."

"Back on? Why did she turn it off to begin with?" I ask thinking Taylor will have the answer.

When we get back to Escala I expect Grey to run towards the elevator once it opens but that doesn't happen. I head to my study to drop off my briefcase. I see a note on my desk from Ana.

" _Christian,_

 _I'm spending some time with my mother. We are going to visit some family in Italy. I don't know when you will be back because you have been avoiding me. Mia has agreed to take care of Grey until you get back. She has moved in with Kate so Grey will be there with her. I will miss you, I love you Christian._

 _Ana"_

That's it I'm going to fire Sawyer so fucking fast his head is going to be spinning. He didn't think to tell me that she was leaving out of the country. I'm so pissed.

Taylor enters my office.

"Sir, I've spoken to Sawyer again and demanded to know their location or else he would be terminated. He states they are staying in Malibu for a couple days before leaving for Rome. He states that Ana asked him to not say anything to us or that she would go alone without protection."

I growl, "Fine Taylor. Have them get the jet ready, we are going to California."

I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on him; I wonder how the hell he puts up with me.

Before heading to the airport I decide to stop by to visit Mia and see if she will continue to watch Grey until we get back. I will make it worth her while. I knock and knock before she finally answers nearly out of breath and not bothering to invite me in.

"Took you long enough Mia and thanks for inviting me in" I chastise her.

She opens the door, "Come in brother."

Grey runs to me excitedly crying, I pick her up to love on her.

"Hey baby, I missed you." I coo to her as she licks my arms. I taught her not to lick the face.

"So Mia I was wondering if you would take care of Grey while I'm out of town for a while. I'm willing to pay a pretty penny for it?" I ask.

"Sure Christian, I love little Grey."

I hear someone cough and it is coming from her bedroom, it definitely sounded like a guy coughing.

Now in protective brother mode, "Who is here Mia?"

She shakes her head, "Chris I am in my twenties, I don't need to explain myself to you and Elliot anymore."

"Yes you do, I don't want anyone taking advantage of you. I want to meet him. What is his name?"

"Another time Christian, he is sleeping. When you get back." She states panicked.

"I'm not leaving here without a name, or I could just go ask him… You choose Mia" I demand.

"Drew Spencer" She whispers with tears streaming down her face.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! what do you see happening next?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

 **Sorry life has been crazy lately and writing hasn't been easy but I really want to continue all of my stories. Hope everyone is doing well!**

 **Mia POV**

Christian is seconds away from murdering Drew; if his jaw was locked any tighter he would blow. He takes a deep breath and backs away from Drew. Then he turns to me looking onto me with such disappointment. I can't stop my tears from falling now, I can handle a pissed off protective older brother Christian but a disappointed one is too much for me to bear. He shakes his head pulling at his hair, "Mia, what are you doing with him after everything that has happened, after how he treated you and talked about you? Have you no self-respect or dignity?"

While his judgment hurts so bad it also infuriates me with one hand on my hip and pointing my index finger at him "You know what Christian when everything came out with Elena as well as your sexual preferences; I stood by you completely and didn't judge you one bit! You have no room to judge me on whom I have a relationship with! How long were you with that child abuser Elena for?!" I shout.

He looks at me in shock. I have never talked to Christian like this but he has gone too far. I continue my rant, "Why don't you focus on your own relationship with Ana instead of butting into my life. I don't need you to protect me; I can take care of myself Chris."

He throws his hands up, "You are right Mia, I have to get to California before Ana leaves."

His cold dark eyes meet Drew's again and he issues his last threat before leaving, "Spencer, if you hurt my little sister again you will regret the day you were born."

Once Christian leaves I'm left with Drew and this unsettling feeling. Is this a mistake maybe I should just back out of it now? I don't know if I could ever truly trust him again. He walks over to me wrapping me up into his muscular arms.

"Come on baby, you had to know Christian wouldn't be okay with this. You know how protective he is especially over you. It's going to be the same thing with Elliott, so we can expect a visit from him as well." He says while running his fingers through my hair.

"Drew, I think we should take a break from each other, everything happened so fast and I really don't know if I can forget everything that happened before." I finally let it slip out; it has been running through my mind nonstop. I step away from him and look into his baby blues. They look sad but determined.

"I understand Mia; I've made many mistakes in the past. I will give you all the time you need. I won't call or bother you. Just know that I've been talking to a therapist and all my feelings for you are real." He kisses me softly on my forehead then grabs his coat and leaves the apartment. I'm left here with all my mixed emotions.

 **Ana POV**

My mother and I are having a girl's night, which is consisting of cocktails at a fancy hotel here in Malibu. We enjoyed dinner with Bob earlier; they seem to be in love still which is great. My mother falls in and out of love easily though. Once the relationship goes south she is a goner. I'm more like Ray, I want to stay and make it work. That's why I tried to make it work with Liam for so long, even when I knew deep down he wasn't the one for me. With Christian I know without a doubt he is the one for me, the feelings I get when I'm with him are indescribable. It's all consuming and passionate, but it kills me when he pulls away. When we fight he is so distant. I know I'm making things worse by running off to Italy but I can't handle the silence anymore, I don't know how I would handle it if he ended things.

The waiter comes to ask, "Another cosmo, gorgeous?"

"Yes please thank you." I reply.

He didn't bother asking my mother since she isn't even close to finishing her current drink. He brings over my third drink and my phone beeps alerting me of new text message. When I see "Christian Grey" on the new text my heart starts pounding in my chest, queasiness in my belly. Afraid of what he might say and how I was such a coward leaving like that.

I open the text, "Another Cosmo?"

Holy fuck Christian is here. My eyes shoot up looking around the room trying to locate him.

My mother asks, "Ana baby what is wrong?"

"Christian… He is here."

My mother smiles, "This is great news, I've wanted to meet him and this means you can make up before we leave."

I roll my eyes and continue looking for him and when I locate him my heart starts beating faster, like it is going to beat right out of my chest. His bright Gray eyes are shining with tension, his mouth in a straight line, his jaw tense. Oh my fifty is angry.

He reaches our table. My brain finally kicks in, "Hi Christian."

"Hello Anastasia"

"Christian, this is my mother Carla."

He turns to my mother giving his heart stopping smile, she stares at him agape in awww. I'm surprised her jaw isn't hitting the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Adams."

She smiles and is trying to collect her words, I know I feel your pain mother.

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask colder then I intended to.

My mother excuses herself to use the ladies room.

Christian slides into the seat next to me, "I came to see you, you couldn't possible think I would let you leave me like this. I wouldn't give up without a fight Anastasia."

Oh he thinks I've left him left him.

I shake my head, "I left a note Christian, I'm only spending time with family. I'm not leaving you."

Instead of relief his eyes are still full of tension.

"I have a room here at this hotel, come up to my room with me and we can have this discussion there." He demands.

My mother caught the end of his request and bids us a good night before giving me a kiss on the cheek. She whispers in my ear before leaving, "Make things right baby, this man is crazy about you."

We head up to his suite and once we are here behind closed doors every emotion and fear from over the past few days just pour out of me.

I'm crying, "You left me before you even left for NY, you wouldn't talk to me, you avoided me, you text me that you were leaving. Then I didn't hear from you when you were there, you ignored my messages! I was broken hearted and I felt like you were going to end it and I didn't want to stick around and just wait for that to happen. My mom had called mentioning going to Italy and I thought why not."

He shakes his head and his eyes are still blazing, "No, you don't get to turn this around on me Anastasia. You pulled away first listening to your EX lover LIAM and Kate. You weren't even honest with me about it first. I had every right to pull away from you. As far as NY I was fucking busy, I was working the whole time, and that was the only thing that kept me from going crazy with what was happening with us. Then I get home and you are gone! With just a note that you are going out of the fucking country! God Anastasia I'm not used to these out of control feelings."

I move in closer to him hoping he doesn't pull up away and I brush his cheek feeling his soft but rough stubble. He lets out a shallow breath.

"God I've missed you Christian." I whisper.

Before I know it he is kissing me desperately and I'm quickly lifted up into his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist. He pulls away as we both catch our breath. "You look so breathtaking in this dress. You caught some sun, you look radiant baby. I've missed you so much Ana."

"I've missed you too babe, Christian I need you. Please make love to me." I beg melting in his arms. My whole body is on fire. He sets me down, I frown feeling rejected.

"I want nothing more than to make sweet love to you Ana but we need to talk about Italy." He replies and there is no anger in his eyes now, it's worse, he looks wounded, I've hurt him. Oh my poor fifty.

"Christian, it won't be for long and if your work schedule allows for it then I would love for you to come with us?" I ask pouting.

"Ana, my schedule wouldn't permit me to go for at least another week or two. I can't stand the thought of us being apart another day but if that's what you really want… It will drive me crazy but if you need to visit your family I understand. Please don't be gone too long."

Oh this is so hard, I don't want to be away from Christian but I also don't want to let my mother down. Plus I really need to see my Tata, just in case I don't get the chance later. I'm going to follow my heart and the main thing it is telling me is that with the tension of these past few days the only place I want to be is in Christian's arms.

"Thank you for stopping me from leaving; it would have been a mistake. I need to be with you. I don't want to be apart either Christian." I look into his beautiful eyes and they are shining with bliss.

He kisses my cheek, "I will make plans for all of us to visit Italy together in a couple weeks baby. Does that sound good?"

I smile giddily, "You are too good to me Mr. Grey…Can we stay at my beach house here for a couple days so I can spend a little time with my mom?"

He smiles, "Anything for you."

"Anything Mister? You know what I want." I state suggestively raising an eyebrow.

He chuckles, "Why Miss Steele, aren't you quite the little temptress?"

He pulls me back into his arms guiding me onto the bed while he starts kissing my neck down to my cleavage, "You look so gorgeous in this dress Ana, you are a Goddess. I want to worship every inch of you." He groans and I'm panting wanting him inside of me, I can feel is erection poking my thigh.

He stops, "Let me order us some champagne baby?"

I growl, "Mr. Grey quit playing with me before I pin you down and have my way with you."

He laughs with a wicked challenge in his eyes, "Oh Ana do as you wish with me."

He lets me overpower him pushing him down on the bed and I first remove my clothing as he watches, his eyes darkening with desire. I start pulling at his clothes and he lifts up to make it easier to get his pants off. Once we are both naked I kiss his neck and trail all the way down from his torso to his V shaped area, kissing and licking while he groans. His dick twitching, aching for my touch. I have successfully flipped this around. He Growls, "Ana please baby."

Those three words are the hugest turn on right now. I grab his impressive length and start to kiss and lick the tip, swirling my tongue around the head as he groans, I taste his pre-cum in my month and I moan.

As I take him deeper in my mouth he groans, "No Ana, not in your mouth. I want to be inside of you please."

I smile wickedly, "Sir, I am in control right now remember?"

He growls, "Your reign is over my queen!" I giggle and pretend to protest as he flips me onto my back and dives into me. I squeal, "OMG Christian."

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Do you guys like Mia and Drew? Should she give him another shot?**


End file.
